Syren's voice
by goldentiger98
Summary: "She is a mermaid. He is a human. But does that stop them? They know it's wrong. They know it's against the rules. They know it will never work. But does that stop them? They shouldn't be doing this. They're gonna get in trouble. But is that stopping them? They say love hurts. Like bliss and poison at the same time. But is that enough...to make to make them stop?" (Pirate AU)
1. Prologue

**Hello there!**

**A/N: This the second book that I wrote and I'm finally ready to share with you! I am so excited to explore this AU, I've always had a thing for Mermaid/Pirate universes**!

**P.S: This story is going to be...kiiiinda shorter than my previous one. The chapters are going to be shorter and less words than "King of Berk" had but the story will still be heartbreaking I promise you that.** **My previous book had 30 chapters. For this one I'm**** thinking about...15-20 chapters? Maybe less maybe more.**

**P.S.2: I will be posting edits about this story on my Instagram just like I did for "King of Berk" so be sure to check them out. **

**P.S.3: I asked you on instagram if you wanted me to post a chapter every Friday or Sunday. Well guess what? I will do both. Two chapters every week, how does that sound? You have been so patient with me (cause I really took my time) and I wanna do this for you.**

**Also**** this is a small introduction to the story just to set the vibe. For a better experience you can read this while listening to some mermaid music on youtube. I've been listening to it a lot while I was writing it** **and it helped a lot to get in the mood.**

**See my edits for this story using the hashtag #syrensvoice on instagram.**

**See the edits for my previous story "King of Berk" using #kingofberk.**

**Follow my instagram account disney. dreamworks .maniac for more updates and information.**

**I really hope**** that you enjoy** **this!**

**...**

...

...

...

...

_["Will you stay with me forever?"]_

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Dark ocean blue.

So Deep.

So Quiet.

And oh so Mysterious.

The sky blue reflects perfectly upon its crystal clear waters.

So calm and steady, but yet intense and rough at the same time.

The sea.

So strange.

So beautiful.

So wild and yet so innocent at the same time.

Peace and war.

Black and white.

Love and Hate.

One moment you think it's the best place for someone to be in the world.

And the other, you feel like it has the power to kill you.

And that scares you.

If you try to trick it, it'll trick you.

If you play with it, it will make you its new toy.

If you dare to think you own it, it will show you you're its possession.

And if you even dare to defy it...it'll drown you.

It will let you sink into its depths until you leave your last breath. Leaving your corpse to float until it reaches the surface.

Just like the Devil.

Deadly but beautiful.

You'd be stunned by its magnificence. All the wonders it hides. Shinny cells, colourful corals, seaweed plants. A dream pallet for any painter. Thousands of fish in so many colors. Beautiful creatures with different kinds of scales. Some of them feed on plants and some of them with one another. It's the law of nature after all. The rules of the world. It's what needs to be done in order to keep the balance. Big fish eats the small fish.

But...legend speaks tales of unique creatures living among them.

Creatures that are said to live deep into the darkest depths at the bottom of the ocean. Some believe they're just stories based on myths to scare little kids. But some others, mostly sailors, know, that they're more than real.

Only a few were unlucky enough to come across them. And even less were lucky enough to survive and tell the tale.

Cause dead men tell no tales.

Those who have seen them, descibe how unimaginably beautiful and stunning their appearance is. How magical and enchanting they look. Hypnotizing any man that sets eyes on then. Swiming heavenly peacefuly and gracefully moving like water goddesses.

And their voices...

Ooohhhh...an angelic melody to the human ears. Causing anyone to wish they could just stay there forever, listening to their songs. Sounds that could enchant any man.

They say looks can kill.

But it's not their looks that kill you.

Because the more you look at them, and the more you listen to their lullabies, dangerous disires are filling your mind.

You want to touch them. You want to do things to them. You want to become one with them. You want to jump into the water to be with them forever.

And once they've hypnotized you, and you get close enough...

...death.

They pull you into the water and swim as deep as it goes until you drown. And then who knows what they do to you. Some say they eat you. Some say they play with you first and eat you later.

Demons that have no feelings, no humanity. All they do, is kill.

Wild and untamed monsters, following their natural instincts, tearing your flesh apart.

What they want?

_Sacrifice._

What they need?

_Blood._

Human things like feelings and emotions aren't for them. All they want is to kill. All they seak is death.

If you want to beat them? You can't.

The only way to defeat those monsters is to give them what they want.

_Death._

Some people know them as "the daughters of the Devil."

They're also known as "Mermaids"

But their most popular name is...

_Syrens_.

...

...

...

...

_["Promise you'll stay with me forever."]_

...

...

...

_["I can't..."]_

...

...

...

...

**A/N: Most heartbreaking story I've ever written. You. Are. Not. Ready.**

**Don't forget to share your thoughts and leave your reviews! Also check out my edit for this story on my Instagram ( disney. dreamworks. maniac ).**


	2. chapter 1

**A/N: Your response to the prologue was WAY better than I expected. You guys are truly amazing.**

**As you might already know (from "King if Berk") I like to reply to your reviews from the previous chapter so...**

**Seina Starlyn: Thank you so so much! I really hopw I don't disappoint you. 3**

**Anonymous Noob the**** 2nd:**** Thank you so much!**

**CHSHiccstrid: You should know that I am a sucker for dramatic reviews and reactions so thank you so much!**

**For**** this chapter I would recommend listening to some pirate music.**

...

.

.

.

.

.

_["Please don't go... don't leave me." I whispered into her ear.]_

.

.

.

.

_[ And I let my tears wet her eyelashes as she softly replied."I'm sorry...but I have to."]_

.

.

.

.

.

.

_~Once upon a time..._

_._

_Isn't that how all stories begin?_

_._

_Probably yes. But this is not a fairytale like those you've heared before._

_This is a story about sacrifice._

_About death._

_About pain._

_And most importantly, about love._

_._

_As the books of history claim..._

_The Kingdom of Berk lived in peace for many years, until queen Valka was taken by those creatures. _

_Those devils. _

_Those monsters. _

_Mermaids._

_(But what do history books know about the truth after all?)_

_Her death striked the King's heart with so much pain that was enough to bring a War between humans and Mermaids long enough to last 17 years._

_(Or at least...that's what the books say.)_

_Unfortunately, the night the war ended, with humans winning and mermaids disapearing into the depths of the ocean, Prince Henry the third ,drowned at the sea._

_(Well...that is again only what the historians were told to write.)_

_King Stoick was devastated. The only thing he found consolation at, was the fact that his kingdom had finally found peace again, as those creatures were gone for good._

_(Or at least that's what everyone thought... until today...)_

_._

_._

_._

"WHAT?" King Stoick's voice echoed through the throne room.

In front of him were standing 3 men.

Three of the most capable and fearless sailors to ever cross the archipelago.

_Eret son of Eret._

Considering himself as the finest skipper alive, he was a proud man who came from a family of corsairs that have always been loyal to the royal Navy.

"We're telling the truth your majesty-"

"You FOOLS are seriously standing HERE in front of me with a straight face, telling me that another group of my ships has been DESTROYED?"

"N-not the ships your Majesty...the...the men..."

_Dagur Berserker the Deranged._

It was no joke that he had that nickname. Using his advanced skills in battle he managed to upgrade himself from a simple sailor to the Commander of the King's Navy, proving to the King that he was worthy and should be taken seriously.

"T-they were all gone your Grace. Before the ship crushed."

_Lastly, Spitelout the fierce._

One of the strongest, most unbeatable privateer of the King's Mariners.

King Stoick rose from his throne.

With anger taking over him, he tightened his fists and steped towards the three of them, who here bowing at one knee in front of him.

"You want me to believe...that my well trained shouldiers, just abandoned the ship, leaving it to crush into those pointy rocks at Hellhaim's gate? The ONE place they know it's the most dangerous territory for the ships to sail at?"

"T-they all...j-jumped into the sea sir. Before the ship crushed at the rocks."

"FOR WHAT? To take a quick bath?"

The three of them looked at each other in silence. None of them daring to say the words.

They only stood there exchanging looks afraid of talking.

"What? What is it?" the King asked when he saw that no one was responding.

"Your Majesty..." Eret finally took the courage.

"Oh for the love of...JUST SAY IT ALREADY!"

Eret looked at the other two as they nodded in approval before he spoke.

"Mermaids."

A few moments of silence passed before the King blinked a few times a bursted out laughing.

"Mermaids? Don't be ridiculous!"

"It's the truth your Majesty! There have been reports of them all across the archipelago! They are sinking ships when-"

"That's impossible. All mermaids have gone extinged since long ago. I killed every last one of those monsters myself! Get out of my sight and next time find a better excuse!"

"The corpses of our men were found floating at the surface of the water like they were wooden planks! There had been parts of their bodies missing! They were attacked, drowned and eatten!"

"Quiet! I've had enough of this nonsense! I would have expected you to at least be man enough to take the responsibility of your owm uselessness without making up fantasy stories!"

Before they could respond, the main doors slamed open and Gobber the Belch, the royal councelor walked inside, followed by other two guards who were carrying a big heavy trunk.

"They're telling the truth your Majesty!"

"Gobber! What is the meaning of this?"

"Trust me my King, you'll want to see this."

The guards opened the cage, making everyone in the room gasp.

They were all staring with widden eyes, frightened by the tremendous spectacle inside of it.

A tail.

A mermaid's tail.

One half of the creature. With scars and blood everywhere on it. It's scales had lost their colour and now they were in gray and black shades.

Everyone turned to look at the King, waiting for his orders.

"What kind of fish is this?" was his only response.

"It's not a fish your Grace and you know it" Gobber replied.

For a moment they could have sworn they saw fear in the King's eyes.

"Sir, we keep losing our men and our ships. The navy is getting weaker and weaker after every raid. More attacks have been reported around our kindom."

"We're cursed." Dagur growled. "We pissed the Gods and now our navy is paying the prise."

"We thought that our fight with them was over but they are back. And they want revenge."

King Stoick remained silent the whole time.

"Your Highness, those demons took away your wife and beloved son."

"I know what they did." He finally spoke, without taking his eyes of the tail.

"What are your orders my King?" Eret asked.

"We need to fight back!" Dagur said.

"Our navy must prepare for another war with the Mermaids." Spitelout cursed under his teeth.

King stoick had his eyes still locked on the tale. His expression was blank and unreadable.

"No."

Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"What do you mean, no, your Grace?"

"Another war is not the solution we need. No matter how many of them we kill they will always find a way to survive. Those ungrateful creatures will never be satisfied. They will always be thirsty for blood. They will always come back for more."

"The legends say that it takes great sacrifice to defeat them-"

"I gave them sacrifice!" The King exploded. "I gave them so much more than they could ever ask for! I am cursed by the bloody ocean!"

Everyone went silent until Eret spoke.

"And what do you suggest that we do your Majesty?"

"We capture one of them. If we study those creatures from up close we might learn their weakness and find a way to kill them all once and for all."

No one responded. They were all looking at him like he was mad. Like he lost it.

"Uh...m-my King...how will we manage to capture an actual mermaid?"

"Who said anything about we?"

"Who? Who could ever capture a real mermaid without getting eaten?" Gobber asked.

The King took a short pause to think if this was really a good idea before he replied.

"_The master of the sea._"

Everyone in the room gasped, knowing exactly who he was talking about.

"Y-You can't be serious your Majesty... he's...He is a pirate!"

"The best and most feard pirate in the entire archipelago." Stoick answered blankly.

"But...he is a thief! He and his crew have stolen and vandalised our kingdom countless times!"

"And still none of you was able to bring his head to me."

Silence fell between the three sailors.

.

_The master of the sea._

_No one has actually seen him._

_No one knows what his face actually looks like_.

_No one alive at least._

_Not long after the war with the Mermaids ended, pirates started to take over the sea._

_And he was the worst of them all._

_._

"But...sir...are you sure we can trust him?"

"At desperate times...we need to make compromises to save our people."

"But...how do we know he'll even want to help us?"

"Because we'll offer him something no pirate can refuse..."

"Gold? I'm sure he's got plenty of our tresures already. Plus, he is perfectly capable of stealing it on his own."

"No. Not gold. There's a treasure that's more precious than all the others. And it cannot be stolen, only given."

"And what is that?"

King Stoick stared at the large painting of his family that was on the wall.

"Freedom."

...

.

.

.

**Well well well...what do you think of the first chapter? Let me know and don't forget to check out my edits for this story on instagram.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	3. chapter 2

**Seina Starlyn: That's an interesting theory. Although, you're not entirely wrong...**

**No-one230: ****Thank you so much! **

**Tatamona tms.: Well there you go my friend!**

**Anonymous Noob the 2nd: Can we just talk about that nickname though? like...I absolutely LOVE it??!!**

**Anyway thank you all for leaving your reviews here and for all your dms and comments on Instagram. 3 You're the best.**

**Here's your introduction to what really happened to Prince Henry.**

.

.

.

_The master of the sea..._

_._

_._

_._

_Oh boy was he the worst._

_He was fearless. He was unbeatable._

_He was feared and hated. He was admired and worshiped._

_He was the one._

_He was the best._

_His name?_

_._

_._

**_Captain Hiccup Haddock_**

_._

_._

_._

."All hands hoay!" Captain Haddock yelled his orders to his crew.

"AY AY CAPTAIN!" they all replied in synch.

"Batten down the hatches!" his voice reaching even the most distant part of the ship.

"AY AY CAPTAIN!"

The night fury.

The most feared pirate ship of them all. There was no hope for anyone who would come across it.

"Drug your lazy asses! The night fury isn't gonna sail itself!"

Captain Hiccup Haddock.

Also known as the sea master. The most feared pirate in the archipelago. The man who wouldn't be captured by anyone. The man that wasn't afraid of anything. The mad that ruled the seven seas. Sailing on the "night fury". The most well-armoured and well known ship over the lands. He and his crew of pirates were slaying the wild waves of the savage ocean, with not even the strongest storms stopping them from finding the treasures that they desired.

"And why did the King want to see you Captain?" firstmate Fishlegs asked.

"You think Captain will dance the hempen jig?" Tuffnut asked his twin sister and everyone laughed.

"Silence you bilge rats! You don't want to walk the plank now do you?"

Everyone in the crew immediately fell silent and continued their chores.

The night fury's members were the most famous and feared pirates in the archipelago.

But the worse one's were Captain's closest mates.

Tuffnut and Ruffnut. Also known as, the death twins. Explosion experts.

One eyed Snotlout. Inventor of the worst and most dangerous weapons in the world.

Fishlegs the Deathslayer. Knows every single inch of any map in the world. He has memorised every little island and basin. You don't need any map when you have him.

"And don't run any rigs on me! This might be the greatest treasure we've ever stolen!" Captain Haddock shouted and his crew cheered in amusement.

"What is it? Gold? Silver?"

"Is it jewels? Please be jewels!"

"Maybe a new island? All for ourselves?"

"No lads. This one is special." He answered as he turned the steering weel. "And more precious and rare than any of the gold we have ever found."

Everyone pinned their eyes on him in excitement while he reflected his talk with King Stoick a few hours ago.

**Flashback: the castle of Berk **

_"You asked to see me?"_

_"Yes, please take a seat." King Stoick gestured to a chair for him to sit._

_Unsurprisingly, he just kicked the chair away, making a loud sound across the room._

_"I guess you don't want to sit down. That's great." the King rubbed his neck nervously._

_"So...to what do I owe the pleasure...Dad?" he mockingly laughed. "Oh sorry, I forgot I'm not supposed to be calling you that. You told everyone that I'm dead! Man I hope your guards didn't hear me! How embarrassing would it be for you-"_

_"Let's not start with this Henry, we're not here to talk about that."_

_"Don't call me that!" He shouted. "You're the one who wanted Prince Henry dead! At least learn my new name."_

_"Well I'm trying to but seriously what kind of name is Hiccup Haddock? Seriously couldn't you come up with a normal name? Who is Haddock anyway?"_

_"It's a fish." Hiccups shrugged in amusement of his father's discomfort._

_"Of course it is." The King rubbed his forehead._

_He knew his son's love for the sea. Of course he would pick a name inspired by it._

_"Anyway this isn't why I called you here. We need your help." he sat up from his throne._

_"My help? Are you sure? Because usually you want other things from me like...my head or...to hide me from the rest of the world and stuff like that." Hiccup laughed._

_"I never wanted your head son."_

_"Uh...yeah you did. And I really don't know why you hate me so much. All I ever wished was for you to leave me alone to do what I like."_

_"I don't hate you son! But what you're doing is not what you're supposed to be doing."_

_"And what exactly **am** I supposed to be doing huh? Hiding? Staying in the shadows for the rest of my life because you told everyone that I am dead?"_

_"You became a freaking pirate for God's sake and you've turned against your own Kingdom!"_

_"My Kingdom turned against me first when it's stupid laws won't allow me to sail the seas!"_

_"Your love for the sea cannot get along with what you must do."_

_"What I should be doing is living my life as I want. But no...you wanted to tell everyone that I died and you won't even tell me why!" Hiccup shouted._

_"Son...the reasons why I did this are for me to know."_

_"You wanted Prince Henry to die. But you cannot accept Captain Haddock either. What do you want from me? Why can you not be satisfied no matter what I do? Why do you want me dead?"_

_"It's for your own good son! You need to stay hidden for your own safety."_

_"How does that make any sense? How is telling everyone that I'm dead keeping me safe?"_

_"You wouldn't understand son."_

_"Of course I understand. You'd rather have a dead son, than accept me for who I really am."_

_"It's not like that. You need to stay away from the sea. The ocean...you don't know how bad it can be."_

_"How can you talk about the ocean when you don't know a thing about it? Have you ever even tried to swim? The ocean is beautiful!"_

_"The ocean took away your mother!"_

_"It wasn't the ocean! It was... those creatures."_

_"Same thing! It's not safe for you!"_

_"Why won't you just admit that you hate me already?"_

_"You're a Pirate for God's sake! What would your mother-"_

_"Don't bring mom into this! Mom would understand! She wouldn't want to hide me! She would accept me!" Hiccup yelled and kicked the chair next to him, breaking it into pieces._

_He was losing his temper. He was reminding to his Dad why he had no power over him anymore._

_"Son, I told you that the reason why I'm doing this is not what you think."_

_"I've had enough of your bullshit. Just tell me why you called me here."_

_"They're back."_

_There was a pause until Hiccup could realize what he had heard._

_"What?"_

_"Mermaids. They're back."_

_"I thought they were all gone for good."_

_"That's what I thought too but for some reason they're back and we need to know what they want."_

_Those creatures._

_He'd heard stories about them. How they drowned men and killed without even caring. How they were the daughters of the devil. How they had no emotions and no heart._

_How they took away his own mother._

_"Bring me one of them."_

_King Stoick snapped him out of his thoughts._

_"What?"_

_"I need you to capture a mermaid and bring her to me alive."_

_"And what if I don't want to help you?"_

_"Son..."_

_"No prey, no pay. Sorry." he turned around and started to walk towards the door._

_"I'll leave you alone."_

_Hiccup froze with his hand on the door handle._

_"Bring me what I want, and you'll have your freedom. I won't bother you again and you'll be free to sail unbothered from the royal navy."_

_Hiccup took his time to give it a thought before the King spoke again._

_"And no one will never know the truth about who you really are. Or who you were."_

_"Oh for God's sake is it so horrible to have me as your son? Is it so embarrassing for you to admit to the world that your Prince is a Pirate? You just had to tell everyone that I died. You'd rather have me dead rather than accept me for who I am! Why in the world would I help you?"_

_The King lowered his head and nodded._

_"Because I will stop chasing you. i will stop sending my men after you and you will have what you want. You have my word. Prince Henry will remain dead and no one will know that you became what you are."_

_This time, it only took a few moments for Hiccup to answered._

_"Deal."_

**_~end of flashback ~_**

"Wow wow! So the King wants us to capture a...a mermaid?" Snotlout let his chin drop on the floor.

"Aye!"

"A real actual mermaid? As in...half human-half fish mermaid?"

"More like half demon - half fish." He answered to his crew. "But have no fear lads! No man has ever beaten the night fury! Those monsters don't stand a chance against us!"

"Aye!" Everyone cheered together.

"We will give no quarter!"

"Aye!"

"They say daughters of the devil? I say they're nothing but smelly fish!"

"Aye!"

"Set our quarters towards the hellheim's gate!"

Everyone started to prepare the ship for , probably the biggest battle of their lives.

Captain Haddock pinned his eyes to the horizon.

"Let's show those beasts who the master of the sea is."

...

.

.

.

.

.

**Alright alright...time for some "Pirate terms and phrases" lesson:**

***All hands hoay= Everyone on the deck**

***Batten down the hatches= A signal to prepare the ship for an upcoming storm**

***Dance the hempen jig= To be hanged**

***Give no quarter= Show no mercy**

***No prey, no pay= A pirate law meaning the crew didn't get paid but took a share of any loot**

**(Yes. I have done my research thank you very much. Be prepared for a lot of pirate language in the upcoming chapters. I will have them explained at the end of every chapter of course.)**

**Don't forget to leave your reviews and check out my edits on Instagram!**


	4. chapter 3

**I have to thank you all so much for all your sweet words. I am so glad that you like this story just as you loved "King of Berk". #grateful****...**

**favourluru: Wouldn't wanna spoil anything to you but Astrid is going to make her entrance soon.**

**dinochickrox: Uh! Preach! Me too.**

**Seina Strarlyn: It's harder than you think to catch a mermaid. No one's ever done it before. Also they are faster and probably smarter since they are monsters. Their senses are more advanced than humans, especially inside the water which is their natura habitat. Now if you manage to bring one on land... that's another story.**

**Anonymous Noob the 2nd: Drink up me hearties yo ho!**

**CHSHiccstrid: Please don't keep it to yourself I love to read your theories. 3**

**...**

**Now let's ""_dive_"" into this chapter.**

**Get it? See what I did there?... because it's a mermaid AU?**

**Okay**** I'm sorry... I'll just shut up.**

**((("_SaraSingee42_" on YouTube wrote and sang this beautiful song called _"Siren Song (original)" that I'm using for this chapter. Please check her out on youtube. Her work is amazing. )))_**

**...**

.

.

.

.

.

_["Don't say goodbye my love. We will find a way. We can work this out you'll see!"]_

_._

_._

_._

_["We can't. And you know it."]_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

The sun is now gone and the night fury sails under the starless, moonless sky. There is no twilight, only blackness. The low sky has become a ceiling of grey black rock above. Only the wind and the first drops of rain let them know that they are in the open.

The stars in the sky were nonexistent, as between them were arose puffs of gray. Those balls of cotten seen during the day shifted into streams of gray the color of ash and soot. They blanketed the sky, hiding the full moon in it's full glory behind them. And even though the moon fought to shine it's light on the sea, the clouds stretched over the sky, giving it a hazy ominous feel.

The clouds fail to blanket the sky, instead they are sporadic, chaotic in where they choose to be thick or sparse. In the gaps the sky has darkened and the clouds are no longer white or paler grey, instead they are blackened shadows that shift with the wind. There are times they move just enough to reveal the full moon, but for the most part this night will be without the benefit of her silvery light.

Legend has it, that Syrens are the Devil's daughters.

And they live deep into the deepest and darkest places of the ocean. Down at the bottom of the sea where they keep the corpses of their victims for the eternity.

And what of a better place to look for a Syren than the gates of hell.

"To the left for hellheim's gate!" Fishlegs shouted and Hiccup turned the steering weel.

The night fury turned left, always being awfully close to the pointy rocks.

The shipwrecks were shrouded in mist. They licked at the rotting skeleton bringing moisture to the deepening crevices. They had been a fine cutter in their day, sails of finest linen and a sleek prow to slice the ocean. Now they looked for all the world like a ruin, somewhere in the distance there should be the sound of hooves, swords or an intellectual argument approaching along the rocks.

But the ships were quite forgotten in their demise, bit by bit they became apart of the waves that beat them so relentlessly. Another century and they wouldn't even be a memory.

"Okay quick question...how do we know those mermaids even exist?"

"Shut up Snotlout!" Ruffnut said.

"I'm just saying...I mean this could all be a trap. The King could have sent us here to just finish us."

"Shhhhhh! Be quiet!"

"Okay fine..."

They all had a mission. To capture a mermaid without killing her. But how did they know they were really back? For all they knew they all vanished years ago after the war ended. Why would they return now?

"And how do we know the King will keep his word huh?" Snotlout asked again.

"We know because I know. Now shut your damn mouth before I throw you in for them to eat your useless body!" Hiccup shouted at him in anger which was enough for him to gulp and shut up.

They all remained silent for a few moments later standing still in their possisions, ready for any kind of movement, any sign of them.

Silence.

Suspicious silence.

Chilly air that made your spine freeze in fear.

_When the demons smell blood, they come out and hunt._

But now it's different. Now Hiccup and his pirates were the hunters.

_"mmmmmm..."_

Or so they thought.

_"Aaaaaahhhhh..."_

"What was that?" Snotlout's voice was trembling.

"Are you scered Snotlout?" Ruffnut laughed.

"Let me think... we're after demonic creatures that have no human emotions and all they want is to kill us? Yes Ruffnut! Fear is my number one emotion right now!"

"Shhhhh!" Hiccup shushed them, trying to hear.

_"lala laaaaaahh..."_

A female voice was humming a lullaby.

"Do you hear that Captain?"

"Yes I do. They're close. Prepare the nets!"

The pirates obeyed and held their nets tighter. This would be easy right? They would catch a mermaid and sail the hell away from that hideous place. It would be like fishing!

Except...they were the bait.

_"Lalalala laaaaaa..."_

The fog was too thick. None of them could see anything. All that was visible were the very ends of some pointy rocks.

Everyone was on the deck.

"Be ready." Hiccup said without being able to see anything of course. "They're close."

Hiccup was focused on the steering wheel. He couldn't risk hitting any of those dangerous rocks. His eyes struggled to see the water. The crew was trying to see as well. Everyone on guard in case they see one of them.

_"Hear my voice beneath the sea,_

_sleeping now so peacefully..."_

A female voice started to sing inside their heads. But he knew he must not obey.

_"...at the bottom of the sea..."_

He cannot let them enchant him.

_"...sleep for all eternity."_

Those creatures took away hundreds of his people.

_"Naaaaanahhh..."_

He cannot let them do the same to him.

_"Sailors live so restlessly, come with me, sleep peacefully..."_

He will show them why they call him the master of the sea.

_"Listen to the Syren's song, worry not for nothing's wrong."_

The ocean doesn't belong to them. Hell is their real home. No man can own the sea.

_" Let the ocean fill your lungs, struggle not soon peace will come, taking in your final breath, sink down to the ocean's depths."_

No man can tame the tides.

_"Let my voice lead you this way..."_

No man...

_"...I will not lead you astray..."_

No man...

_"...Trust me as we reach the side..."_

His eyes were starting to get blurry.

_"Jumping out where men have died."_

No! Wake up Hiccup! He cannot let them win. He cannot let himself on their mercy. Their song won't affect him.

The gulls were tossed paper in a storm, flashes of white in the grey, tumbling as they struggled against the gale. Beneath them the sea rised as great mountains, anger in the form of water, turbulent and unforgiving.

"They are so beautiful Captain."

"Don't listen to them! Their songs are nothing but a distraction!"

But no one was listening to him.

The entire crew was walking towards the edge of the ship, leaving their nets on the deck.

"No! Wake up! They want to drown you!"

_"Hear my voice beneath the sea..."_

"They want...they want to drown...they..."

_"Sleeping now so peacefully..."_

"They want..." He felt his body getting weak. Like he was unable to control his moves.

"They want..."

He felt his legs walking towards the edge of the ship.

_"At the bottom of the sea..."_

He wanted to shut his ears close so that he would never hear their dreadful song again.

_"Sleep for all eternity."_

But hell...was her voice beautiful.

Their song was irresistibly sweet, yet their sadness and grief was laced in their words. The melody purred to the soul, piercing through and engulfing the sailor's entire being from within.

He felt the waves as they were roughly hitting the ship, their sounds almost fading away. His men screaming for him not to walk another step, for he would almost fall into the sea.

But he wouldn't listen to them. His feet wouldn't respond. It was almost like his body was taken over. As if he was hypnotized by this angelic lullaby. His mind was sleeping but his body was awake, with all his senses fully aware of what is happening to him.

But still, unable to control anything.

Just like one of those nightmares everyone has at least once in his life, where you have zero control over your own body and you are forced to just watch yourself experience tortures but you're unable to do anything.

He approached the corner of the ship and looked down at the black sky reflecting on the clear water.

The waves grew so large that the vessel was dwarfed, riding up and down the mighty swelling sea like a child's toy. Inside the ship there was no staying still unless the person was anchored in place, for the "floor" was whatever surface gravity flung the sailors upon. In that state they'd have prayed to Poseidon himself if they thought it would do any good. There was no mercy in that wind, no grace in the waves, only wrath and tempest. The air was thick with a briny mist, the deck awash with salty waves. The morning would see them bobbing on placid water or else several leagues down with the fishes.

Something moving under the waves got his attention.

At first he thought it was a large fish. He saw a figure of a large dark coloured tail, very fish-like almost like a shark. It was moving like a fish too. With the only difference that it was swimming way faster than any ocean creature he knew.

And then, he spotted skin. Human-like skin. And fins. And human arms and fingers.

And then her hair. Her Golden-like hair that were covering her face, hiding it from his sight as she swam underneath him.

His blood run cold at the realisation of what was happening.

He felt the ocean surrounding him like a large trap. He was the bait, they were the fish.

Then he heard another voice.

**_"Hiccup..."_**

It was so different compared to the one that was singing.

At first he thought that he was imagining things, or that his mind was playing games with him.

**_"Hiccup stay away from there..."_**

He heared it again. A woman's voice.

**_"Please back away from there or else they'll drown you..."_**

He knew it came from inside his head because there weren't any women on the ship except from Ruff. And it definitely wasn't Ruffnut. The voice was sweet and gentle. As if that woman was trying to protect him.

**_"Get out of there...Now!"_**

And then, chaos started to spread.

The beautiful lullabies turned into monster screams. And the Syrens started to jump out of the water and crawl their way up on the deck.

Hiccup snapped out of his thoughts.

"Fire the canons!" He screamed and his sailors obeyed.

The ship's big guns boomed once, spilling fire and smoke into the night sky.

Chaos spreaded around him like a fire as he watched his crew getting drugged from the ship's edge into the ocean and then drowned.

He heared the screams of his sailors. He heared the monster's horrifying sounds as they were attacking them, taking over the sea.

He didn't even notice when it started raining. Nor when the rain turned into a storm.

The ship was swinging between the wild high waves and was on the mercy of those demons.

Hiccup saw the twins swinging from the ship's ropes, holding nets trying to capture one. Snotlout fighting against the Mermaids with his sword. Fishlegs enchanted by one of them singing slowly making his way to the plank.

He knew it then.

They were all going to _die_.

He hopelessly grabbed his sword and started to swing it around in blind, praying that they would make it till the morning alive. Then he would at least be able to get a taste of the sun for one last time before he died.

The rain and wind around this chaos combined with the thunder and lightning in the sky, wouldn't allow him to see or hear clearly.

The waves were dancing around the night fury, moving it left and right as if it were a baby crib.

Suddenly he felt rough nails dig into his skin as one arm grabed him and drugged him towards the edge of the ship.

"No!" he screamed in pain but the creature's strength was way more than he had imagined.

Despite his efforts to escape her, he felt his fingers let go of the wooden ship and all he heard was the huge "splash" of his body falling into the water.

_Black._

_Dark ocean blue._

_So Deep._

_So Quiet._

_And oh so Mysterious._

Hiccup held his breath for as long as he could. As the creature kept pulling him even deeper into the dark ocean's depths.

_The sea._

_So strange._

_So beautiful._

_So wild and yet so calm at the same time._

Hiccup hopelessly tried to fight back. He was moving his hands in circle motions, using all his strength.

_If you try to trick it, it'll trick you._

But with no result.

_If you play with it, it will make you its new toy._

He struggled to breath as water had almost filled his lungs.

_If you dare to think you own it, it will show you you're its possession._

There was almost no air left inside of him. His blood was frozen cold. Suddenly he panicked. He realised he was going to die.

_And if you even dare to defy it...it'll drown you._

No! He wouldn't go like this. He wouldn't let those demons win.

_It will let you sink into its depths until you leave your last breath. Leaving your corpse to float until it reaches the surface._

But there was nothing he could do. He was helpless, weak, merciless. His heart started to beat so loud he could hear it.

He opened his mouth and screamed for help. But all that came out were bubbles.

_Just like the Devil._

And who could hear him down there? Who would ever possible come to help him?

_Deadly but beautiful._

At least he would be reunited with his mother.

But...a few seconds before he shut his eyes closed forever, he felt the mermaid's grip let go of his leg.

And not even 2 seconds after she let go of him, another creature held him from his waist, leading him towards the opposite direction of where he was drugged to before. He was going towards the surface.

But who...

Who is this guardian angel that saved him?

Who...

He tried to raise his eyes to see the hero who was leading his towards his safety.

But everything went black.

**...**

.

.

.

.

.

_[ With love comes loss, they say. But if I ever lose her, I'll have no reason to live.]_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Ahoy! Don't forget to leave your reviews and check out my edits of this story on Instagram!**


	5. chapter 4

**I am in LOVE with your theories. People have dming me some super genius crazy stuff. I should show them to you somehow. Someone told me that Hiccup's Mom is Astrid??? I can't stop laughing. You guys are getting so hyped about this and I'm so happy.**

**QueenAstridHaddock: I wouldn't want to spoil anything but only half of your assumption is correct.**

**Anonymous NoobThe2nd: thank you!**

**Seina Starlyn: Well...you shall see. ;)**

**Guest: thank you so much!!**

**Helgabuttercup: there you go my friend. thank you so much!**

.

.

.

.

_["You promised! You promised you wouldn't leave!" My eyes were teary. My breath sore. I couldn't stand seeing her go.]_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_["I can't live in your world. And you can't live in mine."]_

_._

_._

_._

**_The day I met her._**

_._

The warm sun touching his face woke him up.

When he opened his eyes, he was laying on something soft.

Opening his eyes he slowly lifted his head off the ground.

Sand.

Dry sand.

Wait, sand?

He was on a beach.

Wait.

How did he get there?

Rubbing his eyes his pupils got blinded by the sunlight.

He groaned and tried to get on his feet but felt the pain of exhaustion filling his whole body.

Leaving another groan, but this time out of pain, he stood up and took a look around him scanning the place.

He hasn't been in that beach before. It must have been some sort of a small island. But how did he get there? The last thing he remembers was his ship and...his ship?

"The night fury!" he screamed. "My ship! My crew! My-"

Jumping in place he placed both of his hands on his head, when he realised it was missing.

"My hat!" he screamed again.

Acting quickly he grabbed a pointy stick that was on his feet and held it in defence.

And then...

He let the stick fall from his hands again.

His eyes widening as he realised what was in front of him.

He had heared stories about them. How beautiful they were. How they looked like water goddesses with enchanting eyes and magical bodies.

But none of those stories were even close to enough...to describe what he was seeing.

She was...extraordinarily beautiful.

Her blonde hair were shining as if they had all the stars of the sky on them. Her flawless perfect skin was flowing at the reflection of the water. Her pink lips had all the colours of the sunset and her eyes...

_Her eyes._

This is where the source of all magic must be.

He had never seen anything more blue than them. Not even the sky. Not even the sea.

Her blonde hair was wet and falling long over her shoulders. Her breasts were covered with... scales? Her skin looked exactly like a fish. Even though most of her belly was exposed, her breast area was covered in fish scales in colours of blue, purple and pink...maybe green too?

And underneath the water surface, was her tail. She had a big fishtail that looked strong enough to leave a man dead with one strike. Stronger than a shark, faster than a dolphin.

_A mermaid._

An actual real mermaid was swimming a few feet away from him.

He had to swipe some water off his face and rub his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

He knew the legends. He knew the tails. Mermaids were monsters. Demonic creatures that their only desire was to kill.

_The daughters of the Devil._

Lost in his thoughts he spotted his sword in the sand a few feet away from him.

In a swift motion he grabbed it again and pointed it directly at her, making her gasp and swim back.

But...why was he still breathing? Was he dead? Did she kill him already and now this was the afterlife?

No.

He couldn't be dead.

His body was all wet and his breathing still steadying.

Wait.

A few blurry images started to form on his head.

His crew was attacked.

By them.

A voice...

He heard a voice and then...

One of them pulled him down into the ocean and then... everything went black.

Yup. He was definitely dead.

But he couldn't be in heaven if she was there too. It doesn't make sense. Was this hell? No... definitely not...

The mermaid looked frightened. Her whole body was shaking and her blue eyes were looking at him with fear.

Was she scared of him? How? Why? She was the monster not him.

Half of her body was out of the sea, allowing only her "human" parts to be revealed.

And yet they were enough to make Hiccup's heart beat faster every second his eyes were on her.

He noticed that she backed away a little when he accidentally got closer to her.

He didn't want her to go. This could be his chance to capture her and be done with his mission.

"I...Hi...I..." he said in his most gentle voice tone, trying to make her feel comfortable. "I um...who are you? how did I get here?"

She looked away.

She seemed to be unsure of what she had done. Maybe she did know what he was trying to tell her.

Did mermaids even talk?

"C-can you even understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes." She said almost like a whisper.

He couldn't believe it.

A mermaid.

A real mermaid saved his life. She saved him from getting eaten by the other mermaids or drowning. And now she was swimming barely a few meters away from him, staring at him. Penetrating his soul with her ocean blue eyes.

_Her eyes._

He thought he knew what the ocean looked like. He thought he had seen the sea before. But looking at her eyes, it was like he was seeing it all for the first time.

God definitely has a strange sense of humour. How could something so beautiful be so evil? How can a creature so demonic, look so angelic?

Mermaids are bad. Mermaids show no mercy. Mermaids kill.

But this one?

"Y-You can talk..." he breathed heavily.

He was still pacing from the shock. His head felt dizzy. It might have been from waking up and getting up too fast. His heart was beating so fast it would explode. It might have been from her presence.

"Yes."

Her voice was less trembling than the first time she spoke. That was good. It was a sign of progress.

"Y-You saved my life."

"Yes." she blushed.

Is "yes" the only word she knows?

He decided to take another step closer to her but she immediately backed away in defence.

"Don't be afraid! I'm not going to hurt you..."

He saw disbelief and suspiciousness in her eyes. Of course she wouldn't believe him. Why would she anyway? They're natural enemies.

"I'm not afraid." She said but her body language was telling the opposite.

"Then why don't you come out of the water for a little bit?" He extended his hand trying to reach her but that only scared her even more.

She lengthened the distance between them with a gasp that made him remove his hand.

"Okay...Okay... it's okay..." He tried to calm her down.

He slowly took a few more steps towards her.

When he saw that she was backing away he stopped.

"It's okay... I'm not gonna hurt you."

She didn't move from her spot. Following her eyes he noticed that she was staring at the sword that was hanging from his belt.

Understanding that she was afraid, he threw it away.

She was still staring at him.

Rolling his eyes he took a knife out of his boot and threw it away too.

Still. Her eyes were piercing him.

_pffff. fine!_

He thew away a small pistol from his underwear and the bullets that came with it.

And yet she was still staring at him.

_Oh come on! How can she know about all of my weapons?_

He threw away the last tiny bomb that was hidden in his pocket.

That made her expression soften. And when he slowly started to approach her, she didn't back away.

This time, she hesitantly swam at his direction too.

_Progress._

He had to get inside the water of course from the waist and down. She couldn't swim too close to the sore where the waters were too shallow for her tail.

If he got inside the water, it would be easier for her to kill him. Especially now that he had no weapons to defend himself.

But something inside him told him to trust her. Something in her eyes.

After all, if she wanted to kill him, why save him in the first place?

She swung her tail and swam closer to him. Her ocean blue eyes never losing contact with his. Automatically his body responded to her movement. He moved left when she swam left and he moved right when she swam right. It was like he was hypnotized. Hypnotized by her goddess like figure as she was bending her lower body to move into the water. Her tail going back and forth in such a grateful movement.

He was amazed by the sight of her. She really looked like a goddess. A magical creature that he could look at for the rest of his life.

Unconsciously, he stretched his hand to touch her again.

That made her stop.

She stood there frozen, staring at him with fear in her eyes. What was she so afraid of? She was the demon! Not him.

Her eyes were getting more frightnened as his hand was getting closer to her. Her expression hardened when she looked intensely at his hand and then back to his eyes.

He didn't know what else to do. He threw away his weapons, he got into the water, he didn't know how else to show her that he wasn't gonna hurt her. That she needed to trust him.

Then he noticed how intensely she was looking at him.

Closing his eyes he turned his head away from her, with his hand still extended in front of her, and waited.

Hesitantly at first, she slowly swam closer examining it.

And then, he felt his hand touching hers.

Opening his eyes he saw their palms connected.

Her hand felt soft. And cold.

His hand felt rough. And warm.

And when their eyes met again, it was different.

They felt like they knew each other. Like their souls could speak to each other. Like their minds were one. Like they were a reflection of each other through their eyes.

And a strange and unknown feeling inside their stomachs. A funny twinkle in their belly. A fast flutter in their heartbeats.

Slowly she let go of his palm.

"You're warm." she softly whispered.

"Uh...t-thanks?" Biting his lip he tried to hold his nervous breathing.

Her face was now awfully close to his. And her eyes sparkled like pearls reflecting the sunshine. He felt himself weaken at her presence as if all his defences were shut down. He suddenly felt an odd desire for her. Some power like a magnet. Like an energy that made him be drawn to her.

"And uh...thank you... for...you know... saving me."

He didn't know what to say. What was he supposed to say to the mermaid that saved his life? She was his enemy. At least she was supposed to be. Why would she do something like this?

More images of the attack started to reflect on his mind. And it all come back to him in a flash.

Then he remembered. His men screaming and fighting. The siren song enchanting them, leading them towards the rocks.

"You attacked us!" His sudden scream made her swim away from him.

"You started singing and...and...my men...I..."

His men.

What happened to them? Were they alive? And the night fury...

"Your ship crashed." she interrupted his thoughts.

His eyes widden.

"The Night fury? You...you sunk down the night fury?"

She only lowered her head, with her chin touching the ocean.

Holding his head, he took a moment to process everything.

"My crew! Are they alive? What happened to them?"

She looked unsure for a moment. Almost afraid to deliver some bad news to him.

"I don't know." she finally spoke.

"What do you mean you don't know?!" He seemed very angry which made her back away even more.

Was she really scared of him? She was the monster after all wasn't she?

"Why did you even bring me here?! What is this place?"

"I-it doesn't have a name...yet. It's just a small island I discovered and I...I come here sometimes and I thought...It was a safe place."

A safe place from what?

Her voice was coming out almost like a whisper.

He sighed and splashed the water in anger.

This couldn't be happening. His men. His ship. The one and only Night fury sunked down. All he had, lost in one night. And all because of them. Those monsters. All they did was kill and destroy. He remembered why he hated them so much.

Damn it he shouldn't get rid of all his weapons.

Now he was defenceless and she had the upper hand. And if she wanted to she could drown him at any minute.

How could he feel affection for her earlier? Why was he attracted to a creature that he hates?

_How can you love and hate someone so much at the same time?_

"Why?" he finally broke the silence a few moments later.

She seemed surprised by his sudden question.

"Why what?"

"Why did you save me?"

She wasn't answering.

She looked away akwardly crossing her arms.

"I..." She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. "I have to go..."

Suddenly she dived into the water and disappeared, swimming on the waves.

"Wait!" Hiccup shouted but she was already gone.

_Damn it!_

...

.

.

.

.

_["But I can't live in any world, without you."]_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Don't forget to check out my edits on Instagram! (disney. dreamworks .maniac.)**


	6. chapter 5

**A/N: Oh my gosh! Thank you all so much for your comments and dms on Instagram you guys are amazing! I read them and reply to you when I'm on the train and it's just my favorite thing to do lately.**

**I really don't have time to reply to you this week so I'll do it in the next chapter 3 **

.

.

.

_["I love you..." She whispered through her tears.]_

_._

.

.

"Oh great! Just great!" He screamed in frustration.

"My ship is gone, I almost drowned and I am stuck here on an island in the midle of nowhere, with no boat, no clue how to get back and no way of leaving!"

He spent the last 5 hours walking around in circles, after the mysterious mermaid left him.

Who is this mermaid anyway?

Why the hell did she save him to just abandon him there? To become gull food?

Those damn creatures.

Those damn devils that think everything is a game and like to treat humans like they are toys.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

His scream reached the far edges of the horizon.

He let the weight of his body lay on the hot sand.

How much longer would he last? He has been there for long enough without any food or water.

He was doomed.

"Is this it?" he cried out. "Is this gonna be the end of the glorious Captain Haddock? The master of the sea?"

The sun was a cruel mistress that day, beating down on him in her relentless way.

His eyes were losing their colour. His breath became heavy and he had no drop of saliva left on his dry lips.

"Funny Poseidon. Very funny." he laughed. "I dedicated my life to you and you let me go like that?"

He waited as if he expected a response from the greek god of the sea.

"kprrrrrrrrrrrrr" an odly strange sound he never heared before in his life came from the water.

"What the..." he rose his head directly towards the sourse of the sound.

"KRRRRiiiiiiiiiii" the creature shouted again from afar.

And then he saw it.

It was a...dolphin?

No...dolphins are not supposed to be black. Are they?

Maybe it was a whale. Nuh...it wasn't big enough to be a whale.

But no matter what it was...it was beautiful.

Unlike whatever water creature he's seen. It's back coloured in shiny black like the night. His belly white like sea foam. It had the shape and body stucture of a large shark but in a dolphine kind of way...very odd...very exotic...but oh so beautidul.

It was such a graceful and magneficent creature. The way it stroke the waves with its fins, the way its tail was dancing with he water.

Hiccup could fall in love with it.

"H...hey buddy...are you lost?"

"griiiiiiiiiii"

"It's okay..." he laughed. "They abandoned me too."

Multiple times actually.

First he lost his mother, then his father tells everyone that he is dead, then a mermaid saves his life only to abandon him in this stupid island!

He gets abandoned a lot if you think about it.

The strange creature splashed water on him, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Hey!" Hiccup laughed.

"kprrrrrrrrriiiiii"

"Okay bud...are you trying to tell me something here, or are you just a jerk?"

"skriiiiiiiiiiiiiii"

"Yeah...I have no idea what that means."

The dolphin-like creature made another sound, but then it did something that made Hiccup realize what was happening. It had turned its body around, with its tail being just in front of him.

Hiccup somehow connected with the creature's brain, and immediately knew what that meant.

It meant " Hop on."

"Oh...oh you want me to..."

"skriiiiiiiiiiii!"

"Oh! Okay then!"

What was he doing?

He was on top of a black dolphin he just met.

Where did it even come from?

"Poseidon? Did you sent me this? When I asked for help I meant like a boat or something! Not one of your sea creaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Before he could finish his sentense, the dolphin was already swiming away from the island, with him holding on to his back.

"NO NO NO NO WAAAIIIITTT!"

His screams were pointless, and only made the creature go faster.

_OKAY SHIT._

_I AM RIDING A DOLPHIN._

_I AM RIDING ON A DOLPHIN._

_WHAAAAATTTTT_

"Skriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" the creature shouted out its happiness that he trusted it.

But when it open its mouth, Hiccup noticed something he didn't expect.

"Toothless?"

"SRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

"So is that your new name?" he laughed.

"Prrrrrrrrrrrrrr"

The creature took a huge deep dive into the water, almost drowning Hiccup before getting back to the surface.

_Yeah...I think he likes it._

In water more blue than any ocean the dolphin leaps high into the sultry air of a very hot day. From his shiny black topside and whiter under belly fly water droplets, cascading down, bejewelled in the light. His body arcs and tail flips and down goes with a splash.

.

.

.

A few hours of later, they finally managed to reach the land.

Exhausted from the endless hours of swimming nonstop he layed on the soft sweet sand and kissed the dirt.

"skriiiiiiiit!"

"T-Thank you T-T-toothyless...you're...you are amazing."

"Pkrrrrrrrrr" the cetacean made before he vanished into the ocean again.

Did all that really happen? Was he really rescued by a strange cetacean AND a mermaid in less than 24 hours?

It must be a dream. A really weird dream.

Images of the angelic presence of the mermaid flashed into his mind once again.

Oh it must be the best dream he's ever had.

"There he is! I see him!" he heared the voice of Snotlout running towards him.

_And the dream just turned into a nightmare._

"Captain Haddock! Oh thank Poseidon! We thought those demons drowned you!"

Hiccup slowly got on his feet with the help of his crew.

"Yeah...to be honest for a minute I thought so too."

"You are very brave Captain!" Ruffnut said.

"He's as strong as they come."

"Aye! The master of the sea!"

"Aye! Ahoy to our Captain that looks death in the face and spits on it!'

"AHOY!"

"Guys...Guys...please keep it down...my head..." Hiccup tried to say as his men were throwing him up and down on their shoulders.

But he was too tired to keep his eyes open for a second longer.

.

.

.

The next morning Hiccup woke up in his old bed at the palace.

He slowly opened his eyes and let himself adjust to the sunlight.

This was his room. His old room back before he became a pirate. Before he was Captain Hiccup Haddock. Back when he was still Prince Henry the third.

He noticed that nothing changed since the last time he's been there.

The same paintings were hanging on the walls. The room painted in the same green boring shades. And his father sitting on his chair next to his bed.

_Wait what?_

Rubbing his eyes one more time, he saw his father sitting next to him.

"I see you're awake son."

"Wha...how...how did I-"

"The guards brought you and your crew here after your ship wrecked."

Hiccups eyes widened again.

"The Night fury!"

"Calm down son. My men are building you another one as we speak. It will be ready for sale by tomorrow morning."

"I don't want anything from you."

"I know. I am aware. But without a ship how are you going to catch me that mermaid?"

"Right... of course you didn't do this gift out of the generosity of your big heart." Hiccup ironically rolled his eyes and started to get dressed.

"What happened?"

"Them. What else would happen?"

"The Mermaids?"

Hiccup nodded while pulling his shirt over his head.

"We only found your crew at first, how did you survived so many hours alone in the sea?"

He walked to the window to look over the ocean. It was so beautiful this time of the day. Well it was always beautiful but when the sun reflected in it playing with the sky's colours, it was a sight Hiccup would never get sick of.

"I was saved."

"Saved? By who?"

"A mermaid."

"What? That's impossible. Why would one of them save you?"

"You tell me. All I know is that I heared a voice calling to me and two arms grabbing me and before I knew it I woke up out of the water."

"Did she speak to you? The mermaid?"

"Yes...she did but she didn't say much. I don't think she trusts me enough to open up to me."

After a long hour fill-in on the evens of Hiccup's last 24 hours, King Stoick tought for a second and then spoke.

"Well then...this might be an unexpected but fortunate turn of events."

"What are you mumbling there?" Hiccup said with his eyes never leaving the window.

"If you get this Mermaid to trust you, to open up to you...maybe then we can capture her like a fish in a net!"

"So you want me to what? Seduce a demonic creature?"

"Not seduce her. Just befriend her."

"Come on be serious. Why would that mermaid trust me anyway?

"I don't know you tell me! She must have resqued you for a reason."

"And then what? How do we know she'll tell us what we need to know?"

King Stoick smiled.

"Oh I have my ways to make her talk. You can leave that to me."

.

.

.

Sunset.

Hiccup was now sitting at the edge of his new ship, staring at the horizon, recalling the events of yesterday.

Did all of that really happen? Was it all a dream? Was it a hallucination caused by all the shock?

Of maybe too much exposure to the sun?

Did he really met that mermaid? Did she really save him?

"Well...what do you think Captain?" Fishlegs pat him on his back interrupting him from his thoughts "While you were fighting for your life with the waves we worked for you and made this new baby."

"Thank you Fishlegs, you really did a great job as a first mate."

"Meh I was sure you would make it. I know how tough my Captain is."

"If I hadn't survived, you would have to find a new Captain."

"I only follow one Captain. And that is you."

Hiccup smiled at him. He was so grateful that his crew was so loyal to him. It was unusual for Pirates.

But then again...how would he know? He wasn't a real Pirate after all. He was the Prince who ... was dead but really wasn't.

"So Captain, what are our next plans? Are we still after those monsters?"

For some odd reason he felt the urge to punch Fishlegs in the face and throw him in the sea right there and then.

Monsters.

He knew there were. Weren't they?

She wasn't. She definitely wasn't. Was she?

How could a monster look so... beautiful? So...angelic?

Would a monster save his life not only once but twice?

But they kill...they drown they...

Not her.

Or does she?

Of course she does! He shouldn't fall for her trick. This could all be a trap. Maybe she wants to play with him before she kills him.

No.

He can't fall for this demon's looks.

He knows better than that.

Besides he's on a mission. King Stoick promised him his freedom and he plans to take it.

"Yes. We stick to the plan. And we capture one of them."

"Good good but um...how exactly are we going to do that?"

Hiccup smiled.

Maybe this was his chance.

Maybe this was an opportunity.

Maybe he could use this whole story to his advantage after all.

He had to see her again. He had to learn more about her and the rest of them. Their habits, their weaknesses.

"You know what they say Fishlegs? About keeping your friends close and your enemies closer?"

_._

.

_._

.

_["Then prove it." I replied in anger.]_

_._

_._

_._

**Toothless is actualy not a dolphin. It's just that Hiccup couldn't possibly have the knowledge of knowing all the spiecies names.( National Geographic is not a thing in this story.) I chose Toothless to be a_ Pilot Whale_ for this story. They are black and extremnely cute just like him and I think is serves this AU perfectly. (you can google it to see what he looks like.) Like I've said before...I've done my recearch.**

**Thank you for reading another chapter! **


	7. chapter 6

**Seina Starlyn: Well I can't reveal that yet. And omg you really know pilot whales!? they are the cutest****_._**

**Anonymous noob the 2nd: I know right? All your questions shall be answered my friend as the story unfolds.**

**totamona.tms: Yes. Someone will die. I told you I'm not planning a happy ending for this story. Who knows though? Maybe I'll change my mind in the process.**

**CHSHiccstrid: Yes! Sara Singer is the best. No this story wasn't inspired by the mermaid song but it fits perfectly this chapter. That voice inside Hiccup's head was not Astrid's though. And yes, he has a plan. A bad plan. But even plans can change right?**

**Kimia: thank**** you thank you thank you!** **This story doesn't have a happy ending as I wrote it but that might change in the process like I said. I update every Saturday. This is the schedule so...yeah I hope that information satisfies your excitement.**

.

.

_["What happened to you?" they kept asking.]_

.

.

.

**_One week since I first _****_saw her._**

.

He watched the sunset at the horison, spreading its largess into a greatful sky. Rich hues of red blended with oranges, purples, crisons. The yellow ball of fire changed to hues of orange, and then almost tangerine. It merged with the sky, like juice-mix dissolving in a glass of water. The clouds were cotton-candy, as though they blushed at the warm touch of the sun. Silhouettes of birds flew home across a sky that was now magenta and the sun was half into the water, but its reflection in the sea made it look complete.

He was back there.

At the same island he had woken up after that mysterious mermaid saved his life. Only now, he was there on purpose.

He waited there patiently, hoping that she would appear again. She did say that she comes here often after all.

But he was there since this morning and now it was almost dawn. She's still nowhere to be found.

Come on...where is she?

There must have been a reason why she saved him. A reason why he met her. A reason why all of this happened.

The sun poured out its brilliant hot oranges and reds into the clouds like a pot of molten lava. Never before had I realised how tenuous and thin the tranquil clouds are. Wispy and frail, like they only just exist. An orange haze casted over the moving sea, reflecting off every wave. Half of a glowing, radiant light loomed on the water's horizon. A warm sensation was splashed onto my face from the beaming raysof the sun. A calmness flew by with the wind making my heart stop for a single second. You could hear the grasses rustling behind me as if they were whispering one another to hush. Dolphins leaped andsang at the golden sunlight before them. The birds huddled with their loved ones knowing of the day's end.

Disappointed, he sat on top of some rocks at the corner of the beach, with his feet hanging on the edge, splashing the sea.

The waters were so calm that day. Nothing like yesterday's tide. Like the ocean let out all of its rage yesterday and now it was resting in peace.

The sun started to hide behind the horizon, painting the sky into pink and orange colours. It was a magically beautiful sunset for the sight of any eyes.

But still...not even this could compare to her beauty.

Triton knows how he'll never forget the image of her. He angel-like beauty.

How could something so beautiful be so demonic?

How can something so evil look so stunning?

And why was he such a big fool to be attracted by her? Why couldn't he get her out of his mind? Why was she all he could think about?

Yes, she saved his life but still she was his enemy!

Why did she chose to save him and not one of his crew members instead? Maybe this would be better for everyone. He wouldn't be a disappointment to his dad, or to his kingdom if he was dead.

A sudden movement under the surface made him snap out of his thoughts.

A large elegant tail was swinging in graceful wave-like motions hypnotising him.

And the rest of her body...God...

Her golden hair shining brighter than the orange light of the sunset. And her body...

Her body...

Snap out of it Hiccup!

He splashed his face with some water to wake himself up from his dark thoughts. This wasn't the time for any fantasies. Especially with someone like her.

She slowly revealed herself over the surface from the neck and up.

Oh that beautiful face again. Those ocean blue hypnotizing eyes of her's.

Focus on the plan Hiccup!

"H-hey..." He said careful not to scare her away again. "Y-you came back..."

"Yes."

She looked like she was less afraid than the last time they met.

Progress.

"I was afraid you wouldn't show up...I thought this was all in my dreams" he laughed.

Moving forward she revealed more of herself to him. Her breasts and her upper stomach were now exposed to him over the surface.

He had to slap himself to stop his human nature from forming thoughts. Bad thoughts. She was way more attractive than he remembered her, if that was even possible.

Her wet hair were covering almost entirely her chest so he could only imagine...

What is wrong with you! Snap out of it!

"Yeah...it must be...You must be a fantasy of mine."

Her questioning glare and her risen eyebrow made him rub the back of his neck nervously.

"I-I mean that...You're too good to be real... you're... you're like dream."

She blushed.

Do mermaids blush? He could have sworn that he saw her cheeks getting pink.

"I am real." she finally said. "As real as you are."

He smiled. Why was he smiling? Why did her words affect him so much?

"Why did you came back?" She asked him.

"I... because I... wanted to see you again."

"Why?"

He had to be very careful with his words.

"Because I...I need to know."

"Know what?"

"Why did you save me? Why me?"

She lowered her head without speaking so he continued.

"That voice...in my head when I heared your song...that was you?"

She looked at him in shock.

"You heared a voice?"

"Yes! A woman's voice warned me not to go near the water. Right before a Mermaid grabed my leg and druged me in."

She looked at him scanning him for what seemed like an eternity. Like she was reading him. Like she was trying to understand if he was telling the truth.

And then her expression changed.

"Why did you attack us?" She asked with a sudden anger in her eyes.

That question completely changed his mood. It made him forget about his plan. About wanting to get her on his side. About wanting to make her trust him.

Right now, all he felt, was anger.

"We attacked you? You are the ones who attack us!"

"You came into our territory! We were defending our home!"

"Home? The ocean doesn't belong to you."

"And who does it belong to? You?" she laughed.

When did she went from shy and scared to sassy and defective?

He didn't like it at all.

"I happen to be the master of the sea you know-"

"The master of the sea?" she laughed. "You humans are so weird."

"Listen here mermaid..." He took out his sword and pointed it at her but she didn't move. She didn't look one bit scared this time. She only narrowed her eyes at him even more, showing him that he couldn't intimidate her. "I own the ocean. I am ruling the sea. No tide or storm manged to bring me down! The untameable night fury can be stopped by no man!"

"But we are no men." She moved closer to him, giving him an imposing look.

Mysterious creatures.

One moment she is all innocent and fragile and the other she has this badass sassy and dynamic side that intimidates the shit out of him.

And the weirdest part is, that the more he wants to push his sword inside her throat and kill her right here right now, the more his desire to unite his body with her's grows.

"And in case you didn't notice, oh great master of the sea, my sisters did stop your untamable night fury." her cunning smile was as annoying as irresistible.

And this evil side of her...was oh SO damn hot.

His desire and lust for affection with her was growing every second he was looking at her. His eyes moved from her her lips to her neck and shoulders, to her ...her wet exposed body...

Stop Hiccup!

But what she said was true. Those devils managed to sink down his ship.

"You're bloodthirsty monsters who kill for fun! You demons are sinking down our ships for no reason!"

"No reason? Humans are killing us for sport! You are capturing us and selling our bodies on the market! Let alone cutting our tails and then brag about it! You say we are demons. You call us monsters when the real monsters are you!"

Her fierce eyes penetrated his. Her look piercing his soul.

But she was right. Humans did horrible things for money. Especially merchants. But he was a Pirate. Well...at least that was part of what he was.

"We weren't trying to harm you." he calmly said a few moments later.

She looked surprised by his answer.

"Then what were you doing in hellheim's gate?"

"We were...lost."

He couldn't tell her the truth. It would blow the entire plan off.

"And why should I trust you?"

"Because...because...why should I trust you? You keep sinking down the King's ships! He is very mad at you!"

"We should be mad at him for what he did to my sisters! He kidnaps and sells us as if we're nothing but objects!"

"You've killed hundreds of us!"

"And you've killed thousands of us!"

They both fell silent, leaving the waves around them make a soothing music as they hit the rocks.

Hiccup didn't know what he was doing. Why was he talking to this mermaid? Was he the first person to even talk to one? Did people know they could talk?

And if what they were saying were true...why did she save his life?

"It's a circle." He finally spoke. "An endless circle of blood and death."

"Exactly." she said. "That's why I need to stop this."

"What do you mean?"

"Someone has to put an end to this! Hundreds of my sisters died at the hands of sailors and pirates. I can't just stand by and do nothing. And I..."

She stoped for a second and touched her neck as if something was bothering her.

"...I don't want to kill." (...anymore.)

"So what? Instead of killing humans you... rescue them?"

"No you're...you are the first."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Why are you fighting for a world that doesn't exist? Do you really believe that humans and mermaids can live in peace?"

"I have to try. I can't live like this. I can't take any more bloodshed I- Nevermind, forget it. You cannot understand me. Bringing you here was stupid."

She turned her body to leave but he cought her and pulled her back.

"No wait!" he gently grabbed her wrist. "Please don't leave I...I understand."

She stopped frozen at his touch.

"I...I wish a world like that could be possible too. I...my whole life I've been lectured about how life works. How the world is, what the rules of nature are and...I've beentold that mermaids and humans are natural enemies. Everyone believes the you have no emotions, no feelings...no heart. But meeting you...I see you're different. I can see that you mean only good. That you want peace, that-"

He stopped when he noticed she wasn't moving at all. Her eyes were frozen at his fingers around her wrist. Her mind focused on his touch on her skin.

"What?" he asked.

She slowly rose her eyes to look at him.

"You're warm." she half smiled.

He thought he would faint right there and then at the sight of her.

How God, how could she possibly affect him like that?

He felt ashamed. He never meant to offend her. It was just...the stories.

His whole life everyone has been telling him that mermaids were nothing but heartless monsters.

Slowly he lowered his sword and put it back on his belt.

"I'm sorry...for, you know...assuming all those horrible things about you without even knowing you." he sighed.

"I forgive you." She answered a few seconds later. "You're not the first to assume that for us."

"You're different." he said leaning more to the edge of the rock he was sitting at.

"You're not like the other mermaids. You don't want to drown me, or hurt me. You saved my life."

And for the first time, he saw her full lips smile at him.

"You're different too. You might not realize it yet but you're so much more than you think."

What?

And now it was his turn to smile back at her.

What was happening? Why was he smiling to a mermaid? Why was he talking with his enemy? And why the hell couldn't he stop staring at her?

"Why are you staring at me so much?"

"Huh? N-Nothing it's- I'm sorry it's just I- I've never actually seen a mermaid this close before. You're not like how I imagined you."

"I'm not a mermaid." she laughed. "I'm a _Syren_."

"oh I...I didn't... what's the difference?"

"There's a huge difference. Mermaids aren't blessed with _the voice_. Mermaids can't do what our songs do." Her eyes turned sad again.

"I...So not all of you can sing?"

"Of course not. Only Syrens are blessed with _the voice_. It can be very dangerous weapon if you don't know how to handle it."

"Oh like... drowning and hypnotizing humans?"

She fell silent for a moment.

"I didn't sing to you if that's what you're saying."

"Then what was that voice inside my head? It was a female voice telling me to wake up."

"I don't know." She lied. "It wasn't me. I don't use my voice. Ever. I hate it."

"Wow." Hiccup sighed. "The stories are definitely missing many details about you.

She swam closer to him touching the edge of the rock and he shifted. Why was his body responding so automatically to every single one of her movements? She was awfully close to him. And now her eyes looked at him in a very intimidating way. It reminded Hiccup that she was still a monster. Someone that he couldn't trust. Someone that could be playing with him. He didn't know her motives. He didn't know what she was planning.

"How come?"

"It's like everything we know about you is...wrong."

"So you don't think I'm incapable of feelings?"

"I don't know...have you..." he gulped before continuing. "Have you ever been in love?"

Their bodies were awfully close.

"What is love?" she asked him with a confused face.

"I... that's a complicated long talk." he laughed.

"Why?"

"Well it's...there are many opinions on it."

"What is your opinion?"

He didn't know what to say to her. She looked so curious. So clueless about the complexity of the issue. And why did she even care about his opinion on love?

And why was he the one answering questions anyway? He was there to learn about her.

"I uh... i don't know I've...never felt it."

"oh."

She seemed disappointed.

"Swin with me" she said a few minutes later.

"What?"

" Swim in with me." She made a few moves with her hands. "I can prove to you that I'm not a monster."

"I...I can't"

"Why not?"

"I...I don't trust you."

"Oh..."

"W-Why don't you come out on the sore for a little bit and-"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I don't trust you either."

"oh."

A few awkward moments of silence passed between them.

"I should go." she said and started to swim away.

"Wait! W- will i see you again?" he shouted at her.

"I don't know!" She shouted back. " Do you want to?"

"Yes!"

A wide smile shaping on her lips.

"Then i promise you'll see me again."

"Maybe next time **I'll** rescue you." he laughed.

"Or maybe next time I'll **drown** you."

Those were her last words before she disappeared into the ocean.

And a few moments of daydreaming later...he facepalmed himself.

Damn it I forgot to ask her name!

...

.

.

.

_[ And I simply replied. "I fell in love with a mermaid."]_

_._

_._

_._

**Ahoy! Don't forget to leave your reviews and check out my edit on Instagram!**


	8. chapter 7

{{{{{**WARNING: This chapter contains mature language and swear words. You have been warned.**}}}}}}

**SeinaStarlyn: Hmmm...What the dialogs on tom and bottom of every chapter are will be revealed soon. But you can just assume they are foreshadowing.**

**AnonymousNoobThe2nd:**** No there is no buried treasure there. The island it's too small it barely fits a small house.**

**CHSHiccstrid:**** Thank you so much! I'm so happy you like it! I'm afraid the ending is sad for now. I don't think I'll change it but you never know. **

**Anonymous: Thank you thank you thank you!**

.

.

.

_["I can't do this my love. I'm so sorry."]_

_._

_._

.

_The night fury..._

_Well... the night fury 2._

_With the King's orders, all the he sailors and pirates teamed up and went off to finish their mission._

_Now it was dark. And the night fury was resting at the nearest port, as it's crew had no plans of sleeping._

"You what?!" Snotlout screamed.

"Wait...a real mermaid?" Fishlegs and the others joined in.

"Not mermaid a... she's a Syren." Hiccup blushed. Why was he blushing?

"What's the difference?"

"Syrens are the ones who can sing and basically turn your brain into crab crap."

"That's so funny right? Crab crap. Its like...you only change a letter and you have a completely different meaning. And she can talk?" Tuffnut asked. "Like our language?"

"Yes."

"Does she have a tail?"

"Yes. Ruffnut she obviously has a tail."

"And she's naked from the waist up?" Snoutlout said with a sly smile.

Resisting the urge to punch him in the face, Hiccup calmly replied. "She...has scales...in a few places not...not everywhere." He couldn't risk anyone suspecting him.

"Why isn't anyone here asking the big question? Why didn't you catch her?" Eret interrupted them.

"Yeah! You had that demon slip right through your fingers!" Dagur joined him.

"So much for the master of the sea." Spitelout mumbled.

"Hahaha nice one Spit-"

Dagur didn't get to finish his sentence as Hiccup almost cut the table in half by banging his sword on it.

"Does anyone have any other doubts about how capable I am of catching her?"

The whole table went silent.

They knew better than to anger Captain Hiccup Haddock. They knew his reputation. They wete no fools and they wouldn't dare to get on his nerves.

"Besides, it wasn't the last time I will ever see her."

"Wow wait. So you're saying you and the Mermaid have a date?" Eret laughed.

"She's not a Mermaid. And yes, the King and I made a deal that I get her to trust me before I deliver her to him."

_Deliver._

She was right. Humans do treat them like objects.

"And? How is that working out for you so far Captain?" Fishlegs asked.

"She freezes when I try to touch her and she won't even come out of the water." he said burying his head through his hands.

"Man that's bad. Wouldn't wanna be you Captain."

"Shut up Snotlout or you'll feed the fish!"

Another bang of his sword on the floor this time was enough to throw the silence in the room again.

"Well...if she doesn't wanna come out of the water why don't you get in?"

"Are you crazy bro? He cannot trust that creature! What if she finds the oportunity and drowns him?" Ruffnut punched Tuffnut in the stomach.

"Well that wouldn't be such a bad thing-"

"Shut your mouth Snotlout!"

"I hate to say this but I agree with the twins." Eret said. "Mermaids are nothing but filthy creatures. She will most definitely be waiting for a chance to eat our Captain."

Hiccup's teeth clenched but he managed to maintain his anger.

Why was he getting offended on her behalf?

"Right? I mean she probably saved him because she likes to play with her food before she eats it. And you know what I mean when I say play."

Hiccup clenched his jaw hard, resisting the temptation to kill Dagur.

"Oh that evil, demonic hoe of a merma-"

"SHE'S NOT A MERMAID!" He banged his hands on the table, making everyone jump.

Silence fell upon the dinning table once again. This time out of fear and surprise. Why was the Captain so mad all of a sudden? Why would he be offended for the face of such a creature anyway? A creature that is his enemy. A monster.

Hiccup's breath was the only sound in the room, coming heavily in and out of his lungs.

Fishlegs was the only brave enough to speak.

" A-Are you okay Captain?"

Hiccup fixed his throat.

"Of course, I'm fine."

Snotlout and the twins were looking at him clueless of what could have gotten into him, while Eret and Dagur we sharing the same suspicious look.

"What are you all lookinh at! Get back to...whatever you were doing, before you walk the plank!"

He shouted before getting up and leaving the room.

...

The night was starless and the moon was covered by murky clouds that blended in with the rest of the sky.

Eret and Spitelout were the only ones left in the night fury's dinning table, since everyone had gone to sleep hours ago.

"Did you buy any of all that crap Haddock just told us?"

"Nope." Eret swallowed the last drop of rum in his cup. "I don't trust him. The kid is hiding something from us."

"Did you see how angry he got when we started shaming the hoe fish? He looked... offended. As if we talked shit about his whore or something." Spitelout shoved a handful of pickles down his throat.

"But what if that's it?"

"What ya talken 'bout?"

"What if she actually is his whore?"

Spitelout almost choked on his food.

"Oh for Poseidon's chest hair Eret! Pfff! You think a scrawny loser of a man like him could mess around with a mermaid?"

"Why not?"

"Pfff! Shiver me timbers! We're talking about untamable monsters. Creatures of the devil. You think that boy could lay a hand on her?"

"You heard what he said, she's different. She saved him from the tide, he os befriending her. Every time they meet he gets even closer to her. Maybe he has more in his mind. You know what they say about the beauty of those creatures. A man doesn't need to be asked twice."

"Or maybe she has enchanted him. Who knows what those devil fishes are capable of?" Spitelout said re-filling their cups with rum. "Crabs, it even possible to fuck a mermaid?"

"Ask him, not me. What if she can turn human?"

"Come on Eret. Be serious."

"Look I'm not saying he's banging her. I just think that he cares for her. As in...he has romantic feelings for her."

"For the fish? That's fucking sick! Even for me. Even though to be honest with ya, I'd fuck that Mermaid too if i had the chance."

Interrupting their conversation, Dagur walked in and sat down the table beside them.

"Whatever poisson you're having tonight I want some."

"Ay!" said Spitelout while filling a cup for him.

"What happened to you?" Asked Eret.

"I overheard your little talk, which confirms my own suspicions about Captain Haddock. But I have another story to tell you."

They both leaned closer to him, patiently waiting for him to finish his drink.

"It all has happened before." he finally says.

"What?"

"I've heared rumors. Whispers about a man and a mermaid falling in love years ago."

"Gullshit."

"But it's true. Legend says that they even had a kid together. They say it's the real reason why the war started. They had to decide who would keep the child."

"And who kept it?" Eret asked.

"None of the two. The child died during the war. That's why the mermaids stopped attacking. They didn't have a reason to fight us anymore."

"I don't understand. Why are we talking about fairytales? What does this have to do with the Haddock boy and that mermaid?" Spitelout slammed his fist on the table.

"Im just saying...It is possible for humans and mermaids to fall in love and have kids... apparently."

"This conversation is pointless." Eret emptied his third cup of rum. "The King would always protect Haddock no matter what he does."

"What do you mean?"

"Haven't you noticed that he's never done anything drastic to get Haddock's head? I mean he is the most dangerous threat amongst all the pirates and the King doesn't even seem to care."

"What are you saying Eret?"

"Think about it. Why hasn't he lost his head yet? Why hasn't he ever been punished for the damage he's done to the kingdom? Why does he always get away alive no matter how many times we catch him?"

"Uuuhhh... because he's really good at being a Pirate?" Dagur shoved his teeth into a loaf of bread.

"I think it's more than that. I think the King and Haddock are hiding something. And I'm gonna find out what that is."

"Oh spare me with your conspiracy theories Eret! And you with your fairytales! This is the real world and we're sailors of the King's navy! Our job is to catch that bloody fish for him and we'll do it weather Haddock fails or not.

With that, Spitelout went back to his cabin, leaving the two of them alone.

A few moments later, Dagur broke the silence.

"To be honest... I'd bang that mermaid too."

"I'm sure you would."

...

.

.

.

_["It wasn't meant for us, my love. Nature won't allow it."]_

_._

_._

_._

**Pirate terms and phrases lesson!:**

***shiver me timbers=an expression that of shock and awe.**

***Poseidon's chest hair= an expression that shows surprise and shock.**

**Don't forget to leave your reviews!**


	9. chapter 8

_**{{HAPPY NEW YEAR MATES! YO HO AND EVERYTHING ELSE THAT SOUNDS PIRATE.}}**_

**Anonymous Noob The 2nd: Hiccup's favourite letter is I.**

**CHSHiccstrid:**** No there's no chapter from Astrid's point of view. Or anyone's point of view. This fic is written in third person. It's more like a narration. Also I am really interested to find out what your theory is. I wouldn't mind it if you'd elaborate on that.**

**Guest: Thank you so so so much!**

**Rmysa: Yes! Exactly right? Hiccup's crew has always been loyal to him. It's the new passengers on the night fury that are the real problem here. Oh boy if you teared up here imagine if you read chapter 13. _Foreshadowing..._**

**Seina**** Starlyn:**** Your sense of smell is excellent my friend. :)**

.

.

.

_["You said you wouldn't leave me."]_

.

.

.

**2 weeks.**

.

The next time he saw her, it was at the very same spot.

Barely a week after the last time they spoke, but it felt like a damn century to him.

And oh how happy he got when he saw her figure swimming in the water.

And oh how his world got lightened up when those eyes looked at him again.

And then he realized.

"I...You never told me your name."

Do mermaids even have names?

"Astrid."

"Astrid... that's a nice name."

"Thank you." her cheeks turned pink once again.

"I mean it's better than HICCUP." he laughed and she joined in.

"Yeah... probably."

"So...you come here often?" his fingers played with the water surface.

"Not very often. Mostly when I want to forget." he heared her say.

He was laying on top of a rock that was large enough to fit two bodies.

She was swimming around him so he could only listen to her voice while his eyes were traveling around the clouds in the sky.

"Forget what?"

Her smile faded. He didn't need to look at her to understand how intense she got all of a sudden.

After a few seconds of not getting an answer, he supported his body on his elbows to look at her.

Her eyebrows were drawn close together and her teeth were biting her lower lip.

He couldn't read her expression but he could definitely tell that she was feeling uncomfortable. And almost...

"Hey...are you okay? I'm sorry for asking, I just-"

"The things I've done..." she silently said without looking at him. "... horrible things."

Now it was his turn to frown.

"Like...what kind of things?"

She looked scared. Was she afraid?

"Maybe humans are right about us. We are monsters."

He saw a tear fighting to escape her eye.

Suddenly he felt the urge to embrace her. To take her into his arms and hold her. To whisper in her ear softly, to tell her that it was all okay, that he was there.

But they weren't there yet.

That level of intimacy would take more time.

Instead, he just hesitantly approached her and smiled.

"You are not a monster. I know that for sure."

"You don't know me."

"I know what I see. And that is not a monster. I know the mermaid who saved a human from drowning twice is not a monster. I know the mermaid that is trying for a better world of peace is not a monster."

"You have no idea...you don't know what it's like. We all take orders from our Queen and she commands us to sing to the sailors and when we sing...terrible things happen."

"So? If you don't want to then just... don't sing?"

"It's not that simple. You don't know what we're capable of."

"What could they possibly do? Come on."

"Bad things. That's what we... that's what they do."

"But why? Why do you have to sing with them? Why do they have to sing? Why are you doing this?"

"Things aren't as simple as you thing. Humans are right to be afraid of us. You should be afraid of me too."

"I've seen you. And I'm not afraid of you."

"You're a fool then." she laughed.

"Maybe. A fool that trusts his mortal enemy."

Silence fell in the atmosphere, as their smiles were all that needed to be said.

"How can you be so sure that I won't hurt you?"

"Because I know."

"Why? Why do you trust me?"

"Because you saved me. Because I'm literally standing here right on the edge of a rock and you still haven't drugged me in. And I haven't technically heard you sing yet so-"

"I will never sing to you." she said in a very serious tone. "Never."

"Okay." He tried to make her feel better in a soft tone.

"It's not okay. It's not I... I shouldn't be here. We shouldn't be doing this I...I need to go."

"Hey wait! Please don't go I..."

He had to make sure she trusted him. He had to make her trust him.

"Look...what if I get inside the water for a bit huh? Would that make you feel safe?"

"What? No Hiccup you don't have to-"

Too late.

He had already gotten inside the water from the waist down.

The water was a little bit cold at first. But it didn't take his body too long to get used to its temperature.

A little unsure of what he was doing, he let his feet touch the sandy bottom and took a few baby steps.

"See? I'm not gonna hurt you."

She stood there looking at him. The distance between them wasn't even 2 meters.

"I...you really don't have to..."

"Hold on I'll come to you." he said and took a step towards her.

"Oh no, no I don't think it's a good id-"

"Too late! I'm already coming!"

She couldn't hold her laughter.

"You are one crazy Pirate aren't you?" she laughed while he was approaching her.

"The craziest of the kind." he laughed.

The ocean was getting deeper and deeper with his every step.

"Aren't you afraid Captain? I'm a monster and I might eat you!" she joked.

"Oh trust me M'Lady I am terrified. But it's worth the risk."

When he finally got to her he was underwater from his chest and down. He didn't even realize how wet his clothes had gotten.

He layed one hand on her soulder making her flinch.

"It's okay."

She froze at his touch. She couldn't handle her heart beating so fast.

But she knew that what she was doing was wrong. He was a human. And now she was developing a friendship with him? No. It wasn't just friendship and she knew it very well. When he was around her, she could feel it in her scales. In the waves that gently stroke her body. In the air around them.

Why would she ever develop feelings for someone like him? One that is human. One that is a Pirate!

But his forest green eyes reminded her of the trees in the land. Places she's never been to before. But looking into his eyes, it was like she could almost reach out and touch them.

How foolish of her.

How childish and immature it is to let your heart take over you. To let your emotions get in the way of your nature.

Is it even possible?

Can someone possibly stand against their own nature? Isn't that the way of keeping the natural order? Or is that order made to be changed over and over again all the time? Is it meant to remain steady forever or os it supposed to evolve?

She kept reminding herself that he is a human. A bloody foolish human who's dumb enough to approach her. To touch her, to put himself in danger by being this awfully close to her.

"Hiccup I...my sisters-"

"Your sisters can't control you."

She stayed silent before she looked at him.

Her silence was somehow comforting and spoke for itself, it was peaceful in a way where you could feel at home and know that no matter what was happening, she was forever there for you.

"But they can control you."

"What do you mean?"

"Our songs Hiccup. Don't you see how dangerous I am? A Syren's voice can be deadly. They don't call us the daughters of the devil for nothing."

He only smiled.

The fact that she was telling him all of this was proof that she didn't want it. That she was different.

"Astrid..." He gently brushed his fingers over her cheeks.

He wasn't sure if he was wiping tears, or if it was just water.

"I don't care what they say about your kind. And trust me I know what you can do. My mother died because of your kind."

Her expression was unreadable while he was talking about his mom.

"And I am not perfect either. Trust me." he sighed.

"Did...did you see her die?"

"No but...my father said that she was taken away by the ocean."

"Your father?"

"The King."

Wow. wait.

Wait a second.

Why was he telling her all this?

No one knew the truth about his real identity.

"But...I don't understand I...I thought you were a Pirate."

There was no turning back now. He had to tell her the truth.

"Look I...The truth is that I am Prince Henry the third of Berk. At least I was."

"I don't understand."

"I never wanted to be King. I always had one love. The sea. It enchanted me. I can't explain it but something about the ocean was just magnetizing me. Like I was drawn to it. I wanted to be a sailor and live in the water for the rest if my life. It was like...I had a connection with the water I...I could feel it in my veins."

_It runs through your veins._

"I could feel it in my blood."

_It is in your blood._

"Anyway, one day, my father just decided that he had to fake my death to the kingdom."

_You really had to._

"Hiccup that's...terrible."

"Meh it was fine I mean...I never liked that life anyway. The worst part is that he didn't even care to explain himself. All he said was that it's for "my own safety". I have no idea what that means."

_I do though._

"I know my father never wanted me anyway. So Prince Henry died and Captain Haddock was born. I found a crew and I built the night fury. And we became unstoppable. Well I mean...untill we came across you and your sisters." he laughed.

"That's why you're doing raids. That is why you're vandalising and stealing your kingdom. It's your way of...revenge?"

"Yeah...kind of." Hiccup sighed.

"On your Dad?"

"On my Dad...On my kingdom...on this world's stupid rules in general."

"I am so sorry Hiccup. For your Mother and...for everything my kind has ever done to you."

"Humans did terrible things to you too. But someone's actions don't define their entire kind."

"You're right." she smiled.

A very silent smile but powerful enough to make him stare.

..

..

..

As time passed, the two bodies got even closer to each other without even realizing it. And their souls got even closer. They realized that they weren't so different after all. As if they were both trapped inside a world of rules that can't be broken. They both felt imprissoned inside their own kind. They were the outsiders. But together, they were the only thing that seemed to matter in the world. Two souls that understood eachother better than anyone else. They found eachother, without thinking good or evil, land or water, friend or enemy.

Why does this feel so right?

How could he let this happen to him? How could he allow himself to act so foolishly. Why did he let his feelings get attached to her? Why was his heart beating so fast? Why could he not stop thinking about her?

And little did he know that she felt the same.

It's funny if you think about it. He hated those creatures his whole life. He wanted nothing but to kill and take revenge. He was the most feared Pirate in the entire archipelago, with no obligations and no need to report to anyone. He was the master of the sea. The master of his own life.

But now he was completely lost. And he had no control over his feelings and thoughts.

He felt horrible.

He was sent there by the King and he had a mission. He was there for a reason. He went there hoping to earn her trust, but he got something much more valuable than that.

Her heart.

And now there was no turning back. She had completely won over him. He opened up to her. He told her the whole truth about his past. Secrets that he didn't even share with his crew.

Why? Why? Why are you so stupid?

The sky started to darken.

Treads of light lingered in the sky, mingling with the rolling clouds, dyeing the heavens first orange, then red, then dark blue, until all that was left of the sunset was a chalky mauve. And then that melted away in turn, as stygian darkness took over the sky. Sequin-silver stars like the glowing embers of a dying fire winked down at them, illuminating the atramentous curtain of sky. And then suddenly the clouds parted, and they found themselves looking at a lustrous, argent disc casting brilliant rays of moonlight onto the darkness of the night sky.

It was magical.

Everything in that moment was magical.

Untill it wasn't.

"I have to go." she whispered.

"Yeah...me too...Probably."

"Thank you...for...you know...not thinking that I am a monster." she laughed and he couldn't help but laugh back at her.

"I should be thanking you."

"For what? Not drowning you when I had the chance?"

"That too." he laughed. " But also...for everything else."

Her eyes reflected the silver shinne of the full moon.

And it was the last thing he saw before she dissapeared into the depths of the ocean.

.

.

.

_["You promised."]_

_._

_._

_._

**Thank you for reading so far! Don't forget to leave your reviews, your love and check out my edits for this story on instagram 3**


	10. chapter 9

**Seina Starlyn: oh yes. Yes they do.**

**Guest: Yes he could be. However I think that pilot whales are kinda cuter because they are more dolphin-like. I originally wanted toothless to be a dolphin.**

**CHSHiccstrid: I listened to the songs you suggested and omg you were right! They fit the story perfectly thank you for suggesting them.**

**Anonymous: Thank you! Well don't be afraid. it's sad but it's like...a good sad.**

.

.

_[The stars are singing for us tonight my love. Can't you hear them?]_

.

.

.

**_One month since the first time I saw her._**

.

So that is how things went from that day and on.

They kept meeting each other at the same spot, every day, for the rest of the month. And the next one. And the one after that.

His crew and shipmates kept asking him what was taking him so long and why hasn't he deliver her to them yet. He would always get away with silly excuses like...I'll get her to trust me soon.

But "soon" became weeks.

And those weeks became months.

He had almost forgotten about the plan. About why he was meeting her, or what he was trying to achieve. He forgot all about his mission, about his deal with the King.

And meeting with her became more than an obligation. More that a plan.

His compliments towards her were not a part of a role he played, they were his honest thoughts. He wasn't following a strategy anymore, he was following his instings. His heart.

And every time they came closer and closer, becoming more intimate, more comfortable, until it felt almost natural to be around eachother.

And as the time passed, they reached a point where it was impossible to deny it anymore.

This relashionship they developed...this friendship...could it possibly ever become something more? Something bigger?

Funny isn't it?

Funny and scary at the same time.

That absolutely teriffing feeling you have when you're falling for someone. Like a pinch in your stomach. Like a vibration between your every heartbeat. You can almost hear your pulse and it feels like flying.

"Can you hear it?" she asked him one night while they were both laying in the sand. "It's beautiful isn't it?"

"What?"

"The night."

"Oh yeah. I could stare at the stars until forever. Sometimes I wish the sun would never come up again."

"I'm talking about hearing them, not looking at them." she laughed.

Confused he slowly turned on his right to look at her.

"You mean...you can actually hear the night?"

She didn't remove her eyes from the sky. She only smiled.

"There's a song in everyone and everything around us. All creations of nature have a melody sometimes sweet sometimes sad. In the serenade of the black, the stars are a choir. They are lights that sing in infinite patterns. Sometimes eyes need music, and the darker the night the sweeter the song."

Her hands softly reached out to brush his hair. Her touch felt like magic. She was magic.

_Those damn creatures._

She could be the most seductive person without even realizing it herself. And she couldn't help it. It was in her nature.

"Music can tell you truths that eyes cannot." She smiled at the way his eyes were shining while he was looking at her. "You only need to listen..." she whispered.

What a beautiful night.

What a magical place to be.

You couldn't hear or see anything in miles. Just the soft relaxing sound of the tiny waves wetting their feet. Well...his feet, her tail.

A silver moonlight spilled on her body, giving her that shinny illusion. The way her tailfins were glowing as if they were diamonds, the sparkly effect the stars had as they were showering her with their light. She was beautiful during the day, she was beautiful under the sunlight. But the night was different. She was like a goddess of day and princess of the night. Like she owned the moon and the sun. Like nature loved her. Like she was part of it.

"Why don't you sing to me?"

"what?"

"Come on. You said music can tell you truths that eyes cannot. I wanna hear your truth. I wanna see the world through your songs."

" I...no."

"Come on. It'll be fine-"

"I said no! I will never sing to you." she lifted her body and hugged her tail, revealing her back at him.

He knew what he said upset her. They have been having the same conversation many times during the last months. He would always beg her to sing for him but she wouldn't, no matter how hard he tried.

"I'm sorry. Astrid I-"

A single tear slid down from her eyes, followed by another one, and another one, until soon, a steady stream of salty tears flowed it's way down her pale cheek, releasing the sadness and sorrow that has been held inside of her for all this time but still she did not make a sound. At the same time, inside her brain, her blue eyes, let out a heart wrenching wail, that was followed by a series of blatant tears. One would ask. Is it better to rack your body with noisy sobs and let the world know of your pain, or to slowly release your emotion within yourself with silent tears?

What could he say? His brain could explode.

So many things to tell her. So many feelings to confess. Too many strong emotions to describe with words.

Only actions could.

He gently reached out to her. His hands softly brushing her golden hair. Such a soft sensation while his fingers wete untangling her curls.

"Astrid I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't talk about this, I didn't mean to upset you I-"

"It's okay Hiccup." She interupted him. "I know you think I'm overeacting over this but you don't understand how serious this is. A Syren's voice is a weapon too dangerous to play with. I try to avoid using it as much as I can. The truth is...I hate it Hiccup." As much as she tried to hold it in, the pain came out like an uproar from her throat in the form of a silent scream. The beads of water started falling down one after another, without a sign of stopping. "I really hate it. I hate myself for even having that ability. I hate myself for the things I've done, the things my sisters do...I hate the monster that I am-"

She was stoped by his arm wraped around her and holding her tight. No one had ever huged her before. She didn't know how to react. She felt warmth in his embrace. She felt safe. Like he was there to protect her from the rest of the world. Like nothing bad could happen as long as he was with her.

"Shhhh..." he softly whispered into her hair. "Shut up. You're not a monster."

Her tears were running down her cheeks like waterfalls.

She sobbed into his chest unceasingly, hands clutching at his jacket. He held her in silence, rubbing his hand up and down her back slowly as her tears soaked his chest.

What was she doing? She was sniffing into his armsleeves, barying her face even more into his warm chest.

He didn't mind. He only tightened his grip on her even more, holding her as close as he could as she let her soul flow out of her eyes.

And they didn't speak for a while.

They didn't need to.

Words were something excesive.

Silence was talking for them.

Emotions were floating around as they were holding eachother under the moonlight.

What was happenning?

Are they falling in love or is it just a silly fantacy?

Is it an impossible dream or a paiful truth?

Should they be brave and go for it or are they fools?

Are they breaking the laws of nature or are they following their natural instingts?

Is it...

Could it be...

...Love?

What is love anyways?

They say it can hurt you. They say it's the post painful feeling in the world. They say it can even lead you to _death_. It can make you blind. It can make you do _foolish_ things.

But if it is as horrible as my people claim it to be...

Then why does he not want to stop? Why is his heart overflowing with the feelings of joy and happiness. Why does he feel tiny tingles in his stomach every time he see her? Why does his heart flutter like a fish out of the water when he's not with her? Why all he can think about is when he'll see her again? Why does he forget everything and everyone he knows? Why do their bodies desperately want to connect?

_Why does giving his life for her doesn't sound like a crazy idea?_

She has something. He can't explain it. She is different from the other mermaids. She is nothing like those creatures in the books. She is not a demon. She doesn't look like the devil's daughter who has no emotions. She feels. She cares. She smiles. She laughs. She is making him feel things no women ever made him feel before. He spent his whole life in the sea. Sailing across the edge of the world, finding and stealing thousands of the most beautiful treasures. His ships are filled with gold and jwels. He is the richest man in the world. But he had no idea how poor he was until he met her. Because the sea gave him it's most precious treasure.

And it was her.

.

.

.

_[I'll look at the moon and think of you as long as you sing to the stars for me.]_

_._

_._

_._

**Thank you for reading ! 3 **


	11. chapter 10

**Guest: Thank you so so so so much!**

**Antox: ksbsksbdksjksnsk thank you!**

**Anonymous noob the 2nd: No Hiccup doesn't have a peg leg...yet.**

CHSHiccstrid**: Uhhh! you are so nice! I'm glad you're enjoying it so much. Reading your reviews is always a pleasure.**.

.

.

_[I could show you my world...if only you'd let me.]_

_._

_._

_._

**_2 months._**

.

"You gotta strip first."

"Wai- What?"

"You heard me! Take off your clothes. You can't swim wearing them, they're too heavy and they'll only slow us down."

"Are you sure you're not just trying to see me naked?" He winked at her. "Cause if that's all, you just needed to ask-"

He didn't get to finish as she splashed water towards him by hitting her tail to the surface.

" Okay, okay! I got it."

"I mean it's not like I'm not exposed to you all the time...it's only fair if I see you too right?" she laughed.

"First of all, when did we agreed to this rule?"

"I just came up with it." she laughed.

"Well you're not exactly exposed to me."

"I'm not wearing any clothes. Ever."

"Yeah but...it's not like you have..."

He starred at her body, scanning around for any imperfection but it was impossible. She was perfect. She didn't have human parts from her waist down so she wasn't exactly exposed to him. Plus, her chest was covered all the time by her long hair so it wasn't like he had seen anything.

_Not that he hadn't fantac-_

_NOPE. Shut up._

"It's not like I have...what?"

"I mean... nevermind."

"Oh come on human! You can do it!" She laughed at him as he took another step.

"Yeah...easy for you to say! I don't breathe underwater!" he shouted as he took off his shirt.

Astrid rolled her eyes.

"You're gonna be fine. I'm not gonna let you drown!"

Then his pants.

"Oh yeah? And how do I know this isn't one of your mermaid tricks?" he laughed.

"You just need to trust me." She offered him her hand and he reached for it.

Their fingers tangled as she pulled him in with her.

He was now swiming alongside her as they reached waters deep enough for him to swim without his feet touching the bottom. He wasn't sure about this. He promised her he would try but could he trust her? Yes he had feelings for her damn it! But was that reason good enough for him to risk getting drowned?

"Oh don't be such a baby! It's just a little water! I thought you were the Master of the sea!" She giggled.

_Oh damn that smile. That laugh._

Yup. Drowning for her, was deffinitely worth it.

"I **am** the Master of the sea!" He said slashing water towards her.

"Then I am the one who should be afraid right? You might kill me and sell me to the merchants!"

"Oh I have other plans for you M'Lady." His cunning smirk grew as he approached her.

Suddenly he was too close to her. Still unable to touch his feet to the sand but he was too good of a swimmer. How was it that every time they instingtly got close to each other without realizing it? And now their breaths were dancing inches apart from their faces.

"Oh really? And what is that?" She swam even closer to him.

It wasn't like she had any control over her body right now. It was like a magnet pulling her towards him.

He looked deep into her eyes.

_Her damn ocean blue eyes._

How could he resist? How could he stop himself? Was she feeling the same?

They both knew eachother too good at this point. She knew he wasn't going to kiil her.

Was he? No. He wouldn't. Just like she wouldn't. Right?

"Fried fishtail with MERMAID STEAK!" His arms tightened on the sides if her tiny waist as he lifted her up and tossed her into the air.

She wasn't expected it. Her scream sounded more like a laugh. And the giggles that followed made his heart feel warm.

"Oh no! The great Master of the sea got me!" She played along.

"Hmmmm what should I do with you now Mermaid?" He grabed her again and pulled her close to him.

"Stooooppp!" She couldn't stop laughing as his fingers were tickling her exposed belly.

"Well look at that! Are all mermaids so ticklish or is it just you?"

_Looks like he found one of her weak spots after all._

"Hiccup I swear if you don't stop I-"

"I wonder...do you taste better boiled or raw?" His fingers traveled all over her body, as if he knew exactly her ticklish spots. "Looks like we're gonna eat shusi tonight mates!"

Her eyes started to tear up. She couldn't take it anymore. She had to stop him.

"Oh Captain you are forgetting something really important." she laughed.

"And what might that be M'Lady?"

"You're in my territory. In the ocean **I** have the advantage!"

And with that, she pushed his shoulders down until his head was sinked below the surface.

Her laughter is always a kind laughter, it is as song to a bird and comes in happy moments. It is the sound of her soul, something that comes when the smile of her eyes that overflows into the air. So when he hears my giggles, her soft expressions of joy, they are as much a gift for him as he is to her and a sign of their growing bond.

But something was wrong.

He wasn't coming up.

No.

No no no no no.

She couldn't have drown him right?

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" He jumped on her making her heart almost stop.

"GOTCHA! Who's the Mater of the sea now?"

She wasn't speaking. She just stood there looking at him in shock.

"Are you serious?! Don't you ever do that to me again! I thought..."

He noticed the sudden change on her mood.

"Hey...it's okay...I'm sorry okay? I shouldn't joke around like that."

But what came next was a strong punch in his shoulder.

"OWCH! Why would you-"

"That's for scaring me!"

Okay yes...he probably deserved that.

But before he could answer, she was already throwing herseld at him, holding him into a tight hug.

"That's for...everything else."

He automaticaly responded by wraping his arms around her body as well.

And they stayed like this for a while, without speaking, just feeling eachother's energy becoming one.

He could feel his chest going up and down on her cheek, he could feel her heartbeat slowing down the tighter he held her.

After a while they pulled apart, both blushing.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" she asked.

"Lead the way M'Lady."

She smiled.

"How long can you hold your breath?"

"Long enough." he hesitantly shrugged.

And with that, she took his hand and they both dived in.

...

.

.

.

Deep inside the water he opened his eyes.

So far down in the ocean the sunlight is a soft diffuse glow. Those once golden rays from above are only blue in this water and the deeper he sinks the less light can penetrate. The rocks are now silhouettes in the dim. The light from the sun dies quicker than the heat from a winter campfire. From time to time is surprised by a lone fish, invisible until it enters the feeble beam. It's cold too, colder than he imagined it would be.

Her graceful siluette was swimming in smlow movements above him.

He'd occasionly pop his head out of the water to take another deep brath and then dive back in alongside her.

The ocean was so different from underneath.

Another kind of beauty.

This deep in the sea, even through his bare skin, he can feel the temperature of the water drop. It isn't like a winter chill, bringing a shiver to the skin, but more like the welcome coolness of an autumn breeze. He can never get enough of these pure waters or the way everything is cast blue by the filtered light. Down here he is free to turn and move as he wishes, the ties of gravity faded to nothing.

"In the deep, there is freedom." he heared her voice inside his head.

"The sea has so many secrets, so many stories yet to tell and here we explore, admire the wonders and learn. Here my body has no weight that means anything, I can glide in any direction without fear of falling. This place, so far from the ordinary world above, is the wonderland of my dreams."

He can only admire her as she twirls in front of him. She is deffinitely the most admirable wonder down thre. And she deffinitely comes from a paradise like this.

A rocky wall, not twenty feet from him, stood up like a sky-scraper, straight and tall. Here and there it was broken by fissures and caves. Everywhere it was festooned with sea vegetation-seaweed, kelp, anemones. All these, with coral that rose like Gothic architecture, were entrancing.

Down hear his senses are altered. The sounds are lazy and the light gentle. It's truly a three dimensional world. He is as free as a bird in the sky.

The fluidity of life far below the waves brings a sense of freedom and levity. Perhaps it was feelings like these that lead to the first tales of merpeople - the longing to swim forever, never return. In this aquatic world money means nothing, what are interest rates to a dolphin? It's all utterly irrelevant. He watches the filtered light caress her skin and wishes he didn't need air to stay, but he does. As much as this watery world calls to him, he can only be a visitor from the dry world up top.

"It is here in the deep sea that I find myself." her voice echoing in his head again. "There is something about getting so far from the world you know that increases your connection to it. Without the distractions, the noise, the pollution, your mind is free to simply dwell on the things that matter."

How can he hear her?

He made a momement with both of his hands trying to ask her how she's doing that.

"It's the voice Hiccup." she simply smiled. "It's the ocean's blessing to us."

_Or curse._

Hiccup nodded but he knew there was more to it. He knew she wasn't telling him something. Every time he tried to bring the subject to the voice she would toss it away. Either because she couldn't talk about it without crying...or she was hiding something.

So that is how mermaids are comunicating underwater. They use the voice. As in, **_echolocation_**. Interesting.

Still so many questions unanswered.

How many Mermaids are there? How are the Sirens chosen to be blessed with the voice? Who gave it to them in the first place? What else can it do? And why is Astrid so afraid of it? Why does she hate it so much? What are the horrible things she says she's done because of it? And why won't she let him in?

Treading deeper into the water, he could feel the ocean coaxing him further, pulling him in.

Calling him.

How soothing.

It was as if in an instant all of his troubles had disappeared.

Like he could forget everything.

"Here in the deep where every sound is so different and the light moves slowly around my outstretched fingers I feel my connections growing deeper. Every movement of my body becomes a form of meditation, removing thoughts that were never mine. So when I return, centred on who I truly am, I am ready to be the best version of myself I can be." she smiled at him.

"Down here...I am free Hiccup."

_Free from what?_

"Down here...I can be myself..."

_And you can be safe from me..._

_._

_._

_._

_[I will never sing to you...]_

_._

_._

_._

**Heartbreak is coming. And you're not ready for it.**


	12. chapter 11

**_[DISCLAIMER: I felt the need to point out one observation from _****KikiLioness**** _. The characters in this story are not supposed to be in character or follow the movies and TV shows. I am not tryin to make them follow that. I only borrowed the physical appearence of the basic characters of httyd and yes there are of course the references in some lines from the movies but that about it. When it comes to how I write them its completely my own personal writing. I was glad that you noticed that, you gave me the oportunity for this disclaimer. Thank you, and thank you for reading so far! 3]_**

**thewolfofthetide:**** Thank you so much! :)**

**KikiLioness: It only took you an hour? Wow I'm flattered. I loved your review and I hpe to see more. It means a lot to me. I am glad you're enjoying the story.**

**x12oyalxwarrior:**** I'm coming right at you!**

**CHSHiccstrid: Another amazing review from you my friend. 3 Always a pleasure to read them Thank you so much.**

**AnonymousNoobThe2nd: Thank you! :)**

.

.

.

_[Don't fall in love with him.]_

.

.

.

**_4 months and 2 weeks._**

.

_Don't fall in love with him_

Her brain murmured.

_I want to._

Said her heart, longingly.

_He'll ruin you._

There was a hesitant pause and then a hushed whisper.

_I don't care._

Her brain gave a resigned sigh, for it knew that even the smartest of souls could not deny love. It was the one thing logic could not triumph.

She was so curious. So eager to learn more about the human world. His disire to discover all her secrets and his father's plan became more distant and ignorant to him. Because the more was getting to know her, the real her...the less he was seeing the monster he first thought she was.

He felt tingles as her fingers brushed his arm up and down.

"You're warm." She whispered.

He felt his heart skip a beat.

"Water can be so cold. it's nice to feel something so warm."

_Is she saying that I am hot?_

_Damn it Hiccup! Get it together!_

"It gets really lonely sometimes." her chin barely touching her neck. "It's nice to have someone to talk to for a change."

"Don't you have your sisters?"

She sighed deep before replying.

"Syrens aren't really...close to each other. In fact, we aren't interacting with eachother at all. Only when nessecary but that rarely happens."

"I see." he liked when she was talking to him about her ways of life. " So... if you guys don't even talk, how do you...you know..."

Her clueless expression made the atmosphere more awkward than it already was.

"I- I mean uhhh...how do you...meet someone to...like uhhh...like a mate?"

Still she looked even more confused than before.

"Mate?"

"Yeah you know...for the purposes of uh... reproduction?"

"What are you talking about? Whatever that is, Mermaids don't do that."

She was clueless. Did she really had no idea what he was talking about? Do mermaids realy don't...

"But...then how...I mean...where do you come from? You do have parents right?"

She remained quiet for a while.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"The story is ancient but, we are created by the ocean. Some say it was Poseidon, the God of the sea. Others say we are the daughters of the devil." she squeezed her fingers together at this point. "I think they might be right."

"Wow wait. So you're saying that you don't know where you come from?"

"None of us really does. But what we do know is that it's the ocean that gives us life. Its the only thing we all know for sure. The ocean is the first thing I remember and I...I can't explain it but its just a feeling that I have deep inside. Like my heart belongs here. The ocean talks to me. Its always here for us and it protects us. It's part of us and we are part of it. So we vow to protect and defend it till our last breath."

_Makes sense._

A creature like her is deffinitely created by God.

"Is that why you kill humans?"

Her expression darkened as she avoided eye contact with him.

"That's...another story."

"Come on Astrid. I've shown you everything about my world."

_Well...barely._

_He was still hidding everything from her._

"Please...if only you would let me in so that I can understand you."

She was hesitant at first. But eventually she gave in with a sigh.

"It's...It's _the voice_ that's making us."

The _voice_ again?

"What do you mean?"

"It's...Well it's like...a punishment, a curse...but it also helps us defend the waters."

"So mermaids didn't always have this...voice? It's a curse?"

She nodded.

"Why? What did you do? Who cursed you?"

"Long ago, our Queen commited a terrible sin."

"Wow hold on...you have a Queen?"

"Yes we have a Queen. Don't you have a King?"

"Well yeah but...I just didn't th-"

"Please don't interrupt me."

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"So...our Queen kind of betrayed the ocean and made him angry."

"What did she do?"

Astrid's lips trembled as the words left her mouth.

"She fell in love with a human."

.

.

.

_[Don't fall in love with her.]_

_._

_._

_._

_[...too late.]_

_._

_._

_._

**_[Just jk! The chapter isn't over I'm just a troll.:p]_**

"Our Queen was so naive and in love with him. She was suffering, not being able to be with him so she asked the ocean to give her human legs so that she can be with him. The ocean told her that she would have to pay a heavy price in the future, but she didn't care. All she wanted was to be with the one she loved."

"So? Did the ocean give her legs?"

"Oh yes. And she left the sea to be with him. But she was so carried away by her new life with him. She had a child."

"A...A child?" Hiccup's back got the chills.

"Yes. And that made the ocean mad. Very mad."

"What happened?"

"What do you think? The ocean punished her. He took her away, back into the ocean. That's when the curse fell upon all the Mermaids."

"_The voice_..."

"That's right. That's when the Syrens were created."

"A deal with the devil."

"_The voice_ is a gift and a curse. We sing to the sailors to punish them for what they're doing to us. For what human kind did to our Queen."

"That's why you won't sing to me."

"I can't control it Hiccup. I don't know what the ocean might make me do if I try to use it on you."

"Astrid I...I'm so sorry for pushing you to do this. I had no idea."

"It's okay...you didn't know."

"But this...this changes everything!"

"What do you mean?"

What she just told him was quite unbelievable, shocking really. His mind was sent reeling, unable to comprehend or process what he's just been told.

"Everything we know about you...is wrong!"

She wasn't a demon. She wasn't the devil's daughter. She wasn't a visious beast. She wasn't an "it".

Astrid's eyes were unreadable.

"I can't tell you that we are not monsters. Because partly, we are."

"But it's not your fault! _The voice _makes you!"

"Which is exactly why the stories are right! Hiccup don't you see how dangerous I am? I am cursed by the devil!"

"Astrid those stories are not true..."

She was more like an angelic creature. Send not from hell but fallen directly from heaven. Because the more he stared into her eyes, the more he was leaning closer to her. She was pulling him magically like a magnet. Like she was calling to him.

"But they are! Syrens are only capable of feeling hurt and hurting others."

"You wouldn't hurt me." It only took one small step for him to be close to her again. Where her tail was touching his feet and the warmth of his body surrounded her.

"Hiccup I'll ruin you." She let a sob out in pain.

"There's no way that a creature like you is not a creation of God." his hand slowly reaching out to touch her.

"Look at me Hiccup! Humans look at me and see a bloodthirsty monster that has no emotions, no affection, no feelings. They see my scales and think I can breathe underwater when I'm drowning. They see my tail and think I've never walked on land, but my heart belongs there. Their brain is telling them to think logically. Fire cannot survive in the ocean. But I've been swimming in the sea my whole life, and I am burning on the inside. And no ocean can tame the fire that's growing inside of me."

His arms squeezed her tighter. As if he was trying to take away the pain and sorrow from her body into his. Like it was possible to just absorb all the bad feelings from her so that she wouldn't bein pain anymore.

Is this...what love really is?

Being willing to sacrifice everything for your loved one?

That's how he felt. He wished he could just take all the pain away from her. He didn't care what would happen to him. He only wished for her to be happy.

"You stupid humans only listen to your logic. You only listen to what your eyes are telling you." She buried her node deeper into his chest.

"But what do my eyes tell you?" He whispered.

Slowly she lifted her head to find him smiling at her.

"You're not a monster." His thumbs gently wiped the tears of her cheeks.

"You're the most angelic creature nature has ever created."

.

.

.

_[" Don't fall in love with her. She'll ruin you."]_

_._

_._

_._

_["But it's too late."]_

_**Thank you for reading!**_


	13. chapter 12

.

.

.

_["Stop."]_

_._

_._

_._

_["What's wrong?"]_

_._

_._

_._

_[You're too close...]_

_._

_._

_._

**_10 months and 24 days._**

The rock pools warmed in the summer sun, each of them as special to the sea-creatures within them as a pocket of air would be to us under foam-laced waves.

He was too close to her.

Too close...

How long has it been since she met him? She can't even recall. She doesn't even believe there was a time in her life that she didn't know him. She felt so many things. All of them forbiden. Dangerous.

His eyes were scaring her.

Νot the look. Not the glare.

But just the way that he looks at her. The way he loves her.

Does he?

She doesn't even know what love really is. She's never heard of it until she met him.

Today they didn't really talk. She's only been inside the rock pool with him for about an hour. He trusted her by now. And she trusted him too.

She can't believe there was a time when they didn't trust each other. A time that she was afraid of him. Now she has all those feelings. So many emotions unable to be expresed.

So many things she wants him to do. She is so curious. This is all so new to her. She wants to feel things she's never felt before. She wants to experiment, to explore.

She is in the rock pools with him. She is in the land. She is exposed.

She doesn't care.

He is in the water. She could easily drug him down.

He doesn't care.

She in laying in the sand next to him. He can kill her at anytime he wants.

She doesn't care.

They are swimming far from the sore. The waters are so deep and his feet can't reach the bottom.

He doesn't care.

He doesn't feel threatened by her anymore. On the contrary, all he can think about is how bad he wants her.

What is he thinking?

He doesn't speak.

But oh the things his eyes are telling her. The things she wishes to hear. Is it just her imagination? Is she so naive to believe a human could ever possibly feel those things for someone like her?

Are they being fools or are they just in love?

Or is there no difference at all...

"Does it hurt?" she asked him one day.

"What?"

"Love...does it hurt?"

Her eyes have a child's innocense in them. Like she was so thirsty for knowledge. So hungry to discover new things from his world.

"They say it's the most painfull feeling in the world." he simply replied.

"Oh."

It almost felt like a strike in her heart.

Why does it hurt so much? Why does she like this pain? Why does she not want to stop?

If love hurts so much, why do humans look for it and value it so much? Why are they searching for something that will only mess their lives up? Why are humans so foolish?

"But it's also the sweetest pain." He continued. "And when you start feeling it, you don't want it to stop."

She doesn't want it to stop...

"You try so hard to deny it."

It's just her imagination, it's not true...

"But nothing in this world is more uncontrolable. Not even the wild tides. Not even the untamable wind."

They have to stop or they'll get in trouble.

"You start wondering why this is happening to you."

How can they be so foolish?

"You feel things you've never felt before in your life."

Why is her heart beating so fast?

"Almost like drowning in your own thoughts."

She cannot breathe.

"And nothing else matters to you. Only that person."

Why did he get into her life?

"And all you want is to be with them..."

"Hiccup..."

She stoped when she felt his breath against her skin.

They were too close.

Too close to resist.

How can they act so foolish?

They are in love.

They are in pain.

_Lovers are destined to be in pain._

The hearts of two lovers bleed for one another. That's why it's a **sin**. You're killing yourself by loving someone so hard. Even more than you love yourself. Even more that you love your own life. Nothing else in the world maters. As long as you're together.

In life or death. ***** It doesnt even matter.

There is not even a difference. *****

For there is a emptiness in the freedom of being alone and a liberty in being caught in that divine spell. And so when she sees in his eyes the feelings of her own heart, they become one... and if that isn't magic then she cannot say what is.

Perhaps that is why they say love is such magic, this gift from the universe, this sweet addiction to the man she was born to find. For with her twin soul, the only other born in the same flame as her, they are able to bathe one other in warmth and light as easily as they can breathe, immune and oblivious to darkness.

Hiccup's mind was driving wild.

If only he could reach her. If only he could touch her. If only he could feel her.

If only she would let him show her the things he feels. If only she'd let him in.

A single tear was about to escape her eyes.

This was wrong. It was so wrong. It was crazy!

A Human with a Mermaid?

How can two mortal enemies turn into...lovers?

Can the two sides unite?

Can two elements unite without breaking one another?

Can two bodies become one?

But how?

They are supposed to be in War! They are supposed to hate eachother.

The opposite of hate is love.

If hate is ice, then love is warmth and tolerance is a cold neutral. If you want to melt ice, be warm. If you want to combat hate then love with a passion. Instead of "blindness" show others how to see beauty in whom they fear. Show them how to make the loving bonds of true and lasting friendship.

Is that what they are supposed to do? What they are meant to do?

Are they brought together for a reason? Is it fate?

Isn't it funny, that if Hiccup had made a different decision he wouldn't be here now? If he had chosen another path, his fate would've been written in different ink. Because if he was sat here in a different universe, without her by his side, he would have never become complete.

Hiccup moves his head closer to her. She sits frozen, from both fear and excitement. She leans in, so her forehead rests against his.

They close their eyes.

Both their breaths are shaking.

What happens next?

What happens now?

They are too close.

He can almost feel her.

He is almost there.

He can almost...

"Thank you." she says in barely more than a whisper.

Then she backs away.

"For what?" He replies, his voice low and husky.

"For being you." Her voice wavers, exhilarated from the tension between them.

She backed away...

And then she left.

Leaving him there, with his heart shatered into a million pieces.

.

.

.

_[...too close...but you left.]_

_._

_._

_._

**Yes. They didn't kiss. I know. Be patient.**


	14. chapter 13

**CHSHiccsrid: I know, I know, to be honest I do consider myself an evil writer. Kinda... Bold of you to make those assumptions about Hiccup's mother. We shall wait and see.**

**Seina Starlyn: She should actually...You'll see, you'll just see. Just come back to me after chapter 14.**

**Galaxy'-'wolf-1: Another bold yet interesting assumption. I'm so glad you guys have theories.**

**CHSHiccstrid(2): I LOVE YOU! Thank you , thank you so much for noticing that. I am so glad someone noticed. This story is not just about two people falling in love, it's WAY DEEPER than that. I wanted to take out my emotional side and my personal deep thoughts on love on this story. And I am so happy that it is clear. Thank you again for that analysis. You have no idea, you just made my day.**

.

.

.

.

[I thought you loved me...]

.

.

.

When the twilight fades to blackness it lights a fire inside Hiccup's guts. It burns away the drabness of the day, the clock in and the clock out, the mechanized life, robotic and cold. At night you can be anybody and no-one cares who you really are. So standing on deck of the night fury, alone and in the middle of the night. he steps into the darkness. The stars are somewhere behind the haze of black cloud that is stretched thinly above and the transitory moonlight bleaches the grey-scale world momentarily, and then it is gone. His mind is a blur with possibilities, each more fanciful than the next.

She left.

Just like that.

Just when they were about to kiss, just when his wildest dream would become reality, just when all of his fantacies would come true...she left.

She left him.

Like it was nothing to her. Like **he** was nothing to her.

Hiccup will never stop asking himself the same question.

Is it all in his imagination?

Is she even real?

_{'''I-I mean that...you are too good to be real...you're...you're like a dream.'''}_

_{'''I am real. As real as you are.'''}_

Yes. She is, he knows she is. He knows when he touches her. He knows when she holds his hand when they are too deep into the ocean. He knows when she helps him swim. He knows...because the deeper they get into the water, the more affectionate she is. The closer she is to her element, the more comfortable she gets around him. The more she opens up. The more she talks.

He knows she is real, because there is no way a beauty like her is a creation of his mind. She is definitely God's creation. She is definitely a miracle send from heaven.

And he know she is real, because he knows that the way she made him feel...was more than real.

The way she made his heart flutter like a butterfly. The way she made him forget who he is, what he is doing. Love is a very dangerous feeling. So dangerous that it can make you completely forget who you are? How powerful it must be, to simply make the entire world fade away as if it doesn't exist? How can love make the impossible, unevidable? How can it unite two sides, two ellements, two enemies? How can it go against nature? And how can a Pirate, a former prince, fall in love with a Syren?

A monster.

A monster that stole his heart.

does she feel that same?

This whole time he thought...he thought that she did. Was he falling for her while she was fooling around? Was she playing with him all along?

_Monsters that have no feelings, no emotions. Demons that enjoy torturing innocent hearts before they eat them._

_{'''what is love?'''}_

No.

He refuses to believe it.

The stories can't be true, they just can't be.

_Their beauty facinates every man on their way._

_{''So what? Instead of killing humans you...resque them?'_''''}

_{'''No you're...you're the first.'''}_

No.

_They enchant you and make you fall in love with them._

_{'''You're warm.'''}_

NO.

_All they want is to kill. All they crave is your blood._

_{'''I am not a Mermaid. I'm a Syren. Mermaids aren't blessed with the voice. They can't do what our songs do.'''}_

Is this why she saved him? Is this why she didn't kill him in the first place?

_{'''It can be a very dangerous weapon if you don't know how to handle it.'''}_

Did she want to get to know him first.

_{'''Swim in with me.'''}_

To play with her victim before she...

_{'''Or maybe next time I'll drown you.'''}_

That's why she didn't kiss him.

_{'''I am not afraid of you.'''}_

_{'''You're a fool then.'''}_

That's why she left.

_{'''When the voice comes Hiccup...the things we do...horrible things...'''}_

How can he possibly be so stupid? How could he ever thing that a Syren would fall in love with him? Gods he was a Pirate! The Master of the seas! He was never afraid of anything in his life. How...How could he be fooled by a creature of the devil? How did he allow himself to be hypnotized like that? By her words...by her beauty...

_{'''I will never sing to you. Never.'''}_

Another one of her lies. How does he know she didn't enchant him? How does he know she was telling the truth?

_{'''Thank you.'''}_

_{'''For what?'''}_

_{'''For being you.'''}_

Where those her last words? Why? Why would she leave? If she did feel the same way she wouldn't leave. She wouldn't tease him like that. She wouln't...

"AHOY! Captain!"

"Not now Tuffnut."

"Sorry but the royal sailors want a talk with you."

"Pfff! Those three are the last people I want talking to me right now. GET LOST!"

"I-I understand Captain but they said they'd chop my head off if I don't return with ya." Tuffnut gently covered his neck with his hands in the fear of losing it. "And you know how hard I work to keep these locks looking this good. It would be a crime to cut my beautiful head!"

Hiccup sighed.

"It would be nice to finally enjoy some peace and quiet though."

"B-But Captain...t-think about my poor sister! How would she survive without her beloved-"

"Your sister has been trying to kill you since birth. I'm sure she'll be thrilled." Hiccup laughed.

Tuffnut gulped. His eyes started to water.

"I knew it! I saw it in this morning but no one believed me! I knew the birds were flying in the wrong direction! It was a sign from Poseidon that my death is approaching!" At this point he fell on his knees crying loudly like a baby. "Oh please Captain I beg of you show mercy! UHHHH-"

"Oh cut the act you lazy snail, I'm coming."

Tuffnut's eyes started to glow from happiness.

"Oh thank you thank you Captain you are the Master of the seven seas!" he said while kissing Hiccup's boots.

"Besides, I am the only one with the power to cut heads on this ship." Hiccup sighed. "Those cockroaches think they can run around giving orders as if they own the place."

"Right? That's what I said! I can't take it anymore how long do they have to be with us?"

"Until your precious Captain does his job." Eret appeared from downstairs with Spitelout and Dagur following behind him.

Hiccup didn't speak. He didn't even move. His gaze was strictly directed to the ocean as it has been for as long as he can remember.

"We had a deal Captain Haddock." Spitelout said.

"I made no deal with any of you."

"You made a deal with the King." Eret's temptation to push Hiccup in the water was impossible to tame. "That's why we're here. And we won't leave until the mission is complete."

"The mission will be complete." Hiccup calmly replied.

"That's what you've been saying for months now. How hard is it to catch this stupid fish hoe and be done with it?"

He wanted to kill them all. Right there and then. How? How could they possibly understand? How could anyone understand?

He fell in love...with a monster.

She tricked him. She played with him.

He suddenly remembered who he was. What he was there to do in the first place. He was there for his freedom. And he had a mission. She was the only thing that was standing on his way. He thought he had found the greatest treasure in the world and he was willing to sacrifice everything for her. But now...

"Harder than you think." Was all he replied. "But don't worry. Next time I see her-"

"Gullshit! I don't believe shit! We will take matters into our own hands we waited long enough!"

"You will not do shit if I don't order you to."

"We do not take orders from you Pirate. We are here to serve our King."

"Your King has no power over me. And this is my ship so if you want to feed the sharks be my guests. But you aren't touching that Syren until I say so."

The three of them shared a few glances until he continued.

"But fear not. Like I said, you won't have to wait much longer because the next time I see her..."

He turned his back on them again, taking another look at the calm moon silver night ocean.

"...the mission will be complete."

Eret smiled and mumbled to himself.

"Oh I know. I'll make sure of that myself."

.

.

.

_[And I wasn't wrong.]_

_._

_._

_._

**Don't forget to check out my edits for this story on Instagram. Use the hashtag #syrensvoiceddm to see them.**

** (disney.dreamworks.maniac)**


	15. chapter 14

**A/N: I'm sorry for the delay. Things happened. Thank you for understanding.**

**Galaxy'-'wolf-1****: I am FAR from heartless I promise you that. But I can understand the confusion.**

**Seina**** Starlyn: it's coming. And you're not ready.**

**hiccup.sketches: it is coming towards you in full speed. muahaha.**

**Guest****(1): Yes and no...that was a really good assumption though good job my friend.**

**alivia.poe.7: Thank you so so so so so much! Man if last chapter made you cry you are not ready for what is coming.**

**CHSHiccstrid****: I can't stop laughing. Thank you again for another amazing review. You are not ready I promise you that.**

**Guest****(2): Okay be patient my friend. Everything will become.**

.

.

.

_[We can't...but that's exactly why we should.]_

.

.

.

**1 week later.**

Rain floats in gentle waves, as if gravity is a soft music from the Earth, a sweet beckoning serenade. Each drop bequeathes itself unto the cooling air - wet lifeboats in a dry sea. Together they paint a new picture around a glowing streetlamp. Light streams into the rich blue, as if seeking the sun, as if it is a song to the moon - and in those sacred drops it blooms into a star like those above. Sarah smiles, because in that moment, the water and the light have become a golden flower, an echo of life bursting into the night.

The sky is grey today. Everything is some form of grey, it always has been on days like this. Hiccup sometimes wonders what colour things are when it's raining. Maybe they aren't. Maybe there is only black and white and different shades of in between. That 'in between' the space of wonder, of mystery, is a place of love. It makes you wonder what goes on outside that world of grey on rainy days.

Same place. Same human. Same Mermaid.

But it was so different.

This time she was completely unaware of his intensions.

Their eyes were burning eachother as if they were fighting in silence. His with the green shine of hate and betrayal, hers with blue guilt and regret.

This time...they really looked like two enemies.

Two enemies in love.

"You left!" he screamed at her.

"I..."

"I tried to kiss you and you just left!"

"I had to."

"Why? Why did you have to leave like that? Do you have any idea how I felt?"

"Hiccup..."

"I mean...I know that I might have moved a bit fast and the idea of me kissing you might have scared you but did you really have to swim away like that?"

"Hiccup I-"

"You could just back away! You could just explain to me-"

"What is there to explain Hiccup?"

This was the first time he saw her raising her voice like that.

He remained silent as she broke down.

"What is the point in all of this? Of us? No matter what we do or how we feel..."

He saw she was srtugling. He saw tears hiding behind her lashes.

"...we can't."

His heart broke into pieces at the sound of those words.

Words flew from her mouth that she never thought she'd even think, let alone say out loud. She knew instantly from the look in his eyes that they'd hit their mark.

_They can't._

Yeah. Obviously he knew that.

He was a human and she was a Mermaid. They were enemies. Their worlds were completly opposite. Their people hated each other.

"Why not?" his voice was cracking up.

"Oh come on Hiccup...who are we kidding? I'm a Syren. You're a human. This...this will never be more than a silly imagination that will never happen. A dream that will never come true."

In the rain Hiccup's hair becomes one with his face, wetly draped over the bone structure that drives Astrid crazy. His expression is serious. She wonders if he knows how crazy that drives her, how it makes her want to feel every inch of his skin.

Rain falls in crazy chaotic drops, the gusting wind carrying them in wild vortices one moment and in diagonal sheets the next. It runs down my face as a thin layer, not as cold as it will be when November comes, but without the warmth of summer showers. Rain falls like God's own poetry. Each drop is a single letter in a song that takes eons to sing. When the patter of the drops tumbles from grey skies the melody brings serenity no matter the chaos.

Rain.

Blessed rain.

"Because It's nature? Because it's the rules? Fuck the rules! I'm done obaying them. I was told what to do and how to behave my whole life! I grew up being told what I can and cannot eat, who I should or should not talk to..." his voice making an echo as it traveled between the raindrops.

She lowered her head only to find his gentle fingers lifting her chin up.

He looked into her teary eyes with teary eyes.

"But don't tell me who I can and cannot love." he whispered.

Her heart stoped.

"Don't put limits on what is or is not appropriate. You ask me if I know what love is, what it feels like and when I met you I really had no idea. But now I can feel it. You, a creature that didn't know such a feeling even existed, you showed me what it is! Love does not know geographical or religious boundary, it cannot be confined within one race or culture. I can love the whole world, I can love any person of any age, gender and background. Love flies on indestructible wings and I am blessed to feel it running through my veins when I look at you."

The rain that falls this evening is so different from the months they've just had. Before the drops were so ambient, all they brought was wetness. The blessings from the clouds alight on the skin with the coldness of the season ahead.

As she looked upon herself, in his perfect green eyes glistening with love for her, she knew this wasn't real. It must be a dream, she told herself, but one she does not wish to wake from. Astrid wanted to stay with him forever. She couldn't look away, but more than that she didn't want to.

_She wanted those eyes to be the last thing she ever saw._

What could she possibly say? She couldn't say a word. Her mouth was paralyzed, her lips weren't moving, her brain was spinning around in circles.

He run his wet fingers through his hair as he continued.

"People often describe love as an emotion that we can't control, one that overwhelms logic and common sense. That's what it was like for me. I didn't plan on falling in love with you, and I doubt if you planned on falling in love with me. But once we met, it was clear that neither of us could control what was happening to us. We fell in love, despite our differences, and once we did, something rare and beautiful was created. For me, love like that has happened only once, and that's why every minute we spent together I never want to forget."

Is this a dream? Is it really happening?

He is in love with her.

All this time he was feeling the same way.

Funny games the fate can play. And cupid's arrows have a funny sense of humour.

Why? Why them?

Why her?

She was just staring at him frozen.

Then she laughed.

"In your eyes is your humanity." She said.

"What?"

"The person you really are. There are times it gets lost, when you become the man the world demands of you. But I saw it in your eyes that day we met. I saw the love that burns there too, the sort that goes for an eternity. There is something in your spirit that dances like a fire giving just the right amount of warmth. I have seen it die too, the flames almost extinguished, when you are under the gun of duty, guilt, shame and fear. I know the rough emotionless Captain Haddock isn't you, not the real version, the person I love with everything that is myself. Prince Henry isn't either. That's why I had to see your eyes, to see the real you before I left that last time. You had to see me too, the girl who saved you even though you thouht she was a monster. So when I look at you, Love is all I can feel. I need that - to be known - for who I really am too."

His heart was about to explode.

He didn't care about anything. Not the rest of the world, no rules, no nothing.

_All he wanted to do was love her._

"Which is exactly why I left that day Hiccup. Why I didn't allow myself to kiss you. Because of the voice. Because I don't know what will happen to you or to me if I break the rules. I can't control it. It controls me and everyone else around me. It's a Syren's punishment to be unable of love. And I'm afraid that if I kiss you...I won't be able to stop myself."

Tears left her eyes and fell down her cheeks.

He knew it was wrong, but he couldn't resist. He leaned in a little closer, their foreheads touching. Dear god, he couldn't fight against the thoughts that were going through him. Her very smell was flooding his senses now...

She hesitantly looked up at him. The swirls of emotion she saw there made her gasp.

_Lust and desire._

They stared at each other in an odd way, as if it were a silent argument. Their glances battled each other, until tears arose, and they found themselves crying.

_Don't do this._

Hiccup cupped her cheek that was slowly turning red.

"Don't you dare..." she said.

She knew she wouldn't be able to resist.

"Don't tempt me Hiccup."

But they were so close. Too close to resist.

"And what if I do?"

"Hiccup If you stay with me I'll kill you bit by bit. That's what I do to those who love me. Why, I'm not altogether sure. Maybe it's because I'm a Syren. And I am cursed to obey to the voice. But when you soar high I'll drag you down. This is about as fair as I can be, it's your warning. So if you're still here you've chosen that life and if you know me at all you'll realize this isn't a joke. And trust me you don't want that."

Hiccup only smiled.

"Don't tell me what I want."

_Don't do this._

He smiled at her before slowly leaning into her. His other hand was shaking slightly, his mind was repeating the same sentence over and over...

_Don't do this_.

The rain fell down constantly like an endless bucket of water being poured down from the heavens. Astrid looked up at him, with a soaked face. Hiccup shivered as another wave of ice hit him. Neither of them would mind the rain of course. The water was what gave them both life. One phisically, another emotionally.

"No matter the risks, the danger, the violations, I want you." he whispered.

With the sound of his heart beating so loudly he couldn't concentrate. It felt like it was going to explode.

_This is wrong._

His lips were barely brushing hers. So innocently, like a tease but hot, fiery, passionate and demanding at te same time. They weren't even touching even though they were so close.

_This is wrong._

He wants to pull away before he loses himself but he can't seem to…In this minty moment, his senses have been seduced and he can no longer think straight.

_This is wrong._

"Hiccup..."

_This is wrong. This is so wrong._

"Sh." he hushed her.

_This was a bad idea. A very very bad idea._

Unexpectedly, his hand drifted to her hip. It settled there and pulled her closer. She inhaled sharply. She was against his warm chest, chiseled to perfection. Must he be so perfect? She splayed her hand against it, intending to push him away, but instead she left it there. His breathing quickened as did hers.

_This was against the rules. This was wrong._

She urged herself to push away, but couldn't. Her limp body began to tremble uncontrollably. His head was angled slightly to the side as his lips came closer and closer to hers. She was surprised to find her own lips parted. Their breaths mingled. Her heart fluttered inside her chest.

_This is wrong. We're gonna get in trouble._

But none of that mattered and every single thought faded away when their lips found each other.

And the whole world fell away.

.

.

.

_[You asked me what love is and I told you. Now let me show you.]_

_._

_._

_._

**Warning: grab tissues for the next one.**


	16. chapter 15

**A/N: This is a disclaimer about MY OWN PERSONAL THOUGHTS on love. Again you don't have to agree with me it's just what I believe to be the truth and just how I see it. You can even skip it if you want to and go straight to the chapter. I just felt like I needed to write my thoughts down. I am a very emotional person and an overthinker. I spend many many hours alone thinking. Human emotions and behaviour that is driven by them is a subject that really facinates me. So here's my view on it.**

**I believe that each of us deserves a chance at love. And I know it sounds silly that there's someone out there for everyone but I believe in love. Now I know some say there's no such thing as true love, that it all ends in heartbreak and pain, but I think that's the beauty of it. To have something so perfect for such a short while, and then for it to disappear into nothing. It's an endless loop, never ending, always on the move. You never know where it will take you. That's the thing about love, it's so beautiful and mysterious and magical. I believe we all deserve a chance at love, because we all deserve something magical in a world that doesn't believe in anything.**

**Okay thank you :) I'll just hide back into the dark depths of my brain.**

.

.

.

_[And then...I kissed her. And __I had everything.]_

_._

_._

_._

_[And then everything was lost.]_

_._

.

.

.

.

.

She was completely unprepared. You would think that after all the hours they'd spent together - watching him talk, laugh and frown - that she would know all there was to know about his lips. But she hadn't imagined how warm they would feel pressed up against her own.

And here they were.

In the middle of a rain.

Those drops of water that fell on their faces weren't just magical, they were divine. Each one washed away an unseen pain, a doubt, an angst. For the time their lips were locked together the world itself ceased to exist, blurred and indistinct as a wet painting left out in the torrent that fell from the dark cloud above.

Sparks flew in every direction, and the world was slowly disappearing around them, along with all of their worries, their troubles and their problems. She made him feel like none of that mattered.

And finally, after all this time, after endless dreams and fantacies, his lips touched hers.

It was a soft yet warm kiss. He honestly never knew a kiss so innocent could be so intimate and electrifying.

And the whole world fell away.

There is something so heavenly about a kiss in the rain, a tender moment that just won't wait. It is that burst of love that is expressed, not caring if the water soaks through to chill the skin. It is a connection that shows the strength of the feeling, the mutual need. It is a rebellion against the elements. Nature can bring the rain but our inner sunshine comes through just the same.

It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. His hand rested below her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek as their breaths mingled. She ran her fingers down his spine, pulling him closer until there was no space left between them and she could feel the beating of his heart against her chest. Their lips were moving in perfect sync, his hands feeling her waist... He pulled her closer, the kiss deeper, more passionate.

She felt all her senses flying to the heavens. She felt her soul leaving her body and connecting with his. She felt him. His fingers gently ran up and down her spine, coaxing shivers out of her. He felt her hands on the back of his neck play with the ends of his hair and a smile grew on his face as it started to tickle.

How was she surviving without him before? How could she ever live without him before? This was the first time she ever felt realy alive. This was the first time she felt so much, so strong and so sad and happy at the same time.

His lips were firm against hers, but the kiss remained soft, gentle, slow. They held it for a few seconds, before their lips began to move in perfect sync, slowly, cautiously. He exhaled through his nose, not wanting to let go. His entire body had been taken over by the overwhelming feeling of relief, combined with eccentric panic, and lust. He moved his hand from her cheek to the back of her head, his fingers tangling in her long, golden blonde hair, lightly pulling her into himself, adding more pressure to their lips, deepening the kiss.

He could forget about his name. H ecould forget about who he was and what he was doing. Nothing mattered. Nothing in this world was worth a peny. All he could feel was her. All that existed in that moment was her. All that mattered to him, was her. He couldn't think. He could't breathe.

_Love comes in waves. And they are both drowning in the sea of their own emotions._

Were they ever strangers? He wasn't sure they were. That day he first saw her there was something even then, though he didn't know what.

One would wonder if there's an element of time that allows us to feel a strong love, like an orange glow bursting over a dark horizon. It was light for our eyes only, something to carry us through this life. It was the dawn of who he is today, the person he was destined to be. She would give up anything in the world for him, she would do anything to keep him safe. He recalls the day their bond was forged. It was like being let into the warmth after a lifetime of winter. He could never wish to go back to even a day before that. He would trade all his treasures, all his gold, all that he posseses, all that he's ever stolen or taken during his years as a pirate.

She has something. He can't explain it. She is different from the other mermaids. She is nothing like those creatures in the books. She is not a demon. She doesn't look like the devil's daughter who has no emotions. She feels. She cares. She smiles. She laughs. She is making him feel like no women has ever made him feel before. He's spent years in the sea. Sailing across the edge of the world, finding and stealing thousands of the most beautiful treasures. His ships are filled with gold and jewels. He is the richest man in the world. But he had no idea how poor he was until he met her. Because the sea gave him it's most precious treasure. And it was her.

She is the greatest treasure of his life, the one, the only one.

They pull apart and take shaky, shallow breaths. Almost within half a second he begins nuzzling her neck with delicate kisses. So faint, as if they were whispers.

"Astrid..." he whispers slowly, prolonging each letter as if to savor them.

She smiles at the sound of his voice and the sensation of his burning breath aganst her neck. Her heart flutters at his voice as she clasp her hands on either side of his face. Never before has her name ever felt so wonderful a one, she thinks, as she leans her neck to the right, giving him more space. His mouth travels leaving hot but soft kisses on her skin. His lips almost electrifying at her tough, giving her shivers.

With her cheeks still blushing hotly, she glanced back up into his captivating green eyes. He leaned down, resting his forehead against hers. Astrid watched breathlessly as his eyes studied hers with silent intensity. His warm breath ghosted across her face. She shut her eyes in anticipation.

This is so good to be true. This cannot be happening. It feels like a dream that she never wants to wake up from.

She stifled a surprised gasp as his soft lips captured hers again, causing her body to flush with heat. The heat seemed to travel through her veins, warming her. Just as she felt a rush of euphoric bliss envelop her, making her heart sing with pure joy, Hiccup drew away. She instantly missed the lovely heat curling within her.

Why was he teasing her like that? Oh that filthy human...

Before she could ponder about it further, he yanked her to him and covered her mouth with his in another hungry kiss. As their lips crushed together, she felt like she was walking on air. It was magic, the way his lips connected with hers. His mouth was so warm, the caress of his lips softer than she could have imagined and she opened her mouth with a low moan.

The rain runs down their faces to where their lips meet, each of them tasting the cold drops. Instead of detracting from the intensity of the moment it brings them to new heights. Hiccup pushes his lips in more firmly and the wave that runs through her is intoxicating, making her head swim as she pulls back to take in his beautiful face. His eyes were like every fantasy she'd ever had of him, every moment she had wished could exist between the two of them. The kiss, the look, a stolen moment that could have just washed away but instead was set, colour-fast, indelible.

They stare at each other, deep into each other's eyes. Hiccup's full of wonder and love, Astrid's full of curiosity and passion. No words are spoken but a story worthy of them is communicated. He leans in a softly kisses up and down her neck. She lets out little whimpers of anticipation. He works his way back to her tender, smooth lips. Unable to contain themselves anymore, Hiccup holds Astrid's head in his hands and pulls her into a fiery and passionate kiss. Her hands work their way around his body, feeling each crevasse, each line along his perfect physique. Before moving his finger, and pressing his hand against her cheek, giving her more support to push myself towards her, and connect their lips again.

But as he was kissing her, the Syren's voice was whispering into her head. Things she could't control. Feelings she couldn't handle.

_I can't. I really can't. I'm dying. I literally feel like I'm dying. No. I wish I was dead. I've never felt like this before. I've never felt more alive in my life. All of my senses are in ecstacy. My heart is beating so loud I feel like everyone is able ti hear it. My stomach is flutering as if it has butterflies flying inside. Every time I think of his name...his face._

_Just the thought of him is...is it love?_

_Is this what humans call love?_

_What they are so afraid of? Now I know why they say it hurts._

_It's scary._

_It's so terrifying to feel this way. To feel so vunrelable. He can hurt me. He has the power to hurt me so much. Suddenly my life completely changes. All I can think about is him. Everything I do revolves around him. Every little thing, even the tiniest action. It's all about him. I see his face every time I close my eyes. And his eyes. Oh his eyes... The way he looks at me._

_I want to scream. So loud hoping that it will take all of those feelings out of me. I hope that one loud scream can empty my brain from the image of him. I hope it can remove this pain from my heart. Love is pain. But it's a sweet pain that you like. And you don't wanna let go. But at the same time it's a horible torture. And it kills me inside. But I wouldn't have it any other way._

_Because I am in love._

_So so so stupid._

_And so in love._

_And I never had anything that was this "good enough"._

Nighttime had always been the time when the demons residing within her came out to play. To bring out the worst in her. But, that day was different, that day her angels decided to shield her from the darkness, pain and agony. Her heart didn't throb. Her soul became a bird in the sky. With every moment came peace, and, with every breath, exuberance. All she could think of was happy, and only happy. And love.

_Love._

They say it can hurt you. They say it's the post painful feeling in the world. They say it can even lead you to death. It can make you blind. It can make you do foolish things.

But if it is as horrible as they claim it to be...

Then why do they not want to stop? Why are their hearts overflowing with the feelings of joy and happiness. Why do they feel pleasant tingles in their stomach every time the waves gently strike their bodies? Why does her heart flutter like a fish out of the water when? Why all he can think about is her? Why does he forget everything and everyone he knows when he kisses her? Why does her body desperately wants to connect with his?

_Why does giving her life for him doesn't sound like a crazy idea to her?_

She thought that he was mad at her. She thouht he never wanted to see her again after she left him. She thought that him hating her was for the best, for she only wished for him to be safe, even if that means losing him forever.

But there he was.

Half in the water half out. And his lips were on hers.

He came back and now he was kissing her. She doesn't want to ever open her eyes again, for this can only be a dream. A dream she doesn't want to wake up from. Ever. She had always dreamed of this moment. She had always wondered how his lips would feel on hers, what the sensation of his skin toughting hers would be. She never believed that it would happen. A Human and a Mermaid...

"Does it hurt?" she asked him with tears in her eyes.

"What?"

"Love...does it hurt?"

He slowly reached and wiped her cheeks with his thumbs.

"It's the most painful feeling in the world."

She smiled at him.

His fingers run down her back touching every inch from the top to the bottom, making her melt into his arms.

She bruched over his neck to his ckeek with her hand.

"I don't want it to stop." she whispered.

Their faces inches apart.

That's the fate of a lover. Eternal pain.

Bliss and poison.

His hot breath was tingling her lips.

And they were about to kiss again.

In that moment... everything was perfect.

**_BANG._**

And then... everything was lost.

He didn't realize who did it or how fast it happened. He took a few seconds to actually process it.

Within a split second, and with the sound of a gun firing, Astrid arched her back with a painful gasp.

It all happened in slow motion.

One moment, he was kissing her warm lips, he was holding her into his arms.

He was looking into her eyes glowing like stars. Her smile, he saw her smile. He saw her happy, happier than she ever was.

And now, all over her shocked face was the fog of betrayal.

"Yes! God job Captain! We got the beast!" Eret's voice echoing in the background as he and the rest of the crew approached the two of them.

Astrid looked at Hiccup in a way she hadn't before. The tears in her red eyes were now flowing like a river. Her mouth half open. Her body weak and cold. But the look in her eyes... betrayal.

Hiccup was in the same shock as her. As he was holding her in his arms, his eyes started to leave hot tears.

Soft coughs escaped her lips as she strugled to breathe followed by multiple gasps.

"Quick!" Dagur shouted and two large and heavy nets covered her body.

For the first time in her life...she felt weak. Helpless. She felt like there was no point in fighting anymore.

He betrayed her.

Her eyes never left his, until she fell unconsious in his arms.

He couldn't react. He completely froze at the events unfolding around him.

As his crew took her away from his hands and carried her on their boat, all he could do was stand still and stare.

He felt weak. He had no power over the King's orders. He wanted desparately to kill them all right there and then. To scream at them to let her go. To tell them that they were making a mistake.

But he lost his voice. And all his courage.

And probably...the love of his life.

"Oh my Gods! Did you just...kill her?" Fishlegs arrived in a rush.

"Are you crazy? The King wants her alive! Man now we ain't gonna get any money!" Tuffnut followed behind him, along with Snotlout.

"Don't you worry Fishface, that bullet will only put her into sleep for a few hours. I'm not as dumb as the rest of you." Eret laughed while they were all picking up the unconcious mermaid and carrying her back to their boat.

"You comin Captain?"

Hiccup was frozen in place, relieved that she was alive but still in shock of what had just happen.

Saddess seemed to take over him, as he watched his lover be dragged inside nets, the same nets they were using to catch fish.

He saw his crew celebrating their victory. He saw the pride in their faces. The pride of hunters that had killed their pray. The kind of pride you have after a victory. The pride...of monsters.

But as soon as he saw the smile on Eret's face, that saddness faded away...and turned into _**anger.**_

.

.

.

_[I want you to be the last thing I ever see before I die.]_

.

.

.

**Okay so...a lot has been going on in my life those past weeks. I needed to take this small break because I had important decisions to make and I had a lot to work on at my Univercity. Anyway the good news is, I made the right decision because now I am planing my first art gallery exibition this summer! This is a HUGE deal to me you have no idea. I am so excited and nervous at the same time but I am so happy I'll get the chance to share my art with other people. So please be patient with me if I don't exactly upload so regularly. (Even though I'll try.) **

**Thank you for reading once again and please check out my edit for this chapter on instagram. (I'll be doing a QnA later today so if you want to ask anything === disney .dreamworks .maniac**


	17. chapter 16

_**[[[WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SCENES OF VIOLENCE AND MATURE LANGUAGE. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.]]**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(A/N: I am doing a Syren's voice Q & A on my instagram story. I'd be happy to talk about my story there, feel free to write and ask anything.)**_

.

.

.

**A poem about anger. Written by: Charmaine Wallace.**

**_Anger_**

**_It is the vexing of the soul_**

**_A swelling of the veins waiting to explode_**

**_It's like the rushing of blood to the head_**

**_Saying things, you would rather left unsaid_**

**_Anger_**

**_I am beside myself_**

**_Tossing and frowning, I lost my head_**

**_I need to stop and find me again_**

**_a calming of the soul and tranquility within_**

**_and cease this war that rages in_**

**_Anger_**

**_let it not be said_**

**_that I unleashed the monster under my bed_**

**_anger, please stay out of my head_**

**_Control, Calm and Purpose_**

**_That's my request instead._**

.

.

.

.

The night fury was sailing at the sea again. This time they were setting course towards the port of Berk. They were returning as heroes, as winners.

Hiccup was isolated in his cabin while his crew was celebrating their victory on deck. He could hear their drinking and dancing, their feet hitting the wooden floor above his head.

_She was there too_.

Tied up on the ship's mast, still unconsious, while the crew was dancing and drinking around her completely wasted. They would occasinaly throw food at her or mock her about her lady-like parts in the most disgusting and hidieus of ways.

He couldn't watch. He could't.

And he also couldn't stop them. They were on the mission too, as much as he was. To return to Berk with the Mermaid and earn their freedom. That was the deal. He couldn't chose between his crew's freedom and his own, and his lover. They were pirates. Pirates of the mighty night fury, the worst and most feared ship in the archepelago. And he was their captain. What was expected of him would be to join their feist too. To drink and celebrate their victory.

But this didn't feel like a victory at all. To him, this turn of events was far from pleasant to him. But how could he tell them? How could he expect a bunch of pirates to understand? How could he explain that the visious Captain Haddock...had fallen in love...with a Mermaid?

He couldn't watch them do those thigs to her. He couldn't look her in the eye after all this.

He could only hear them.

Since the moment they took her, literaly right through his arms, he hadn't be able to sleep or eat or do anything else rather than think.

Mixed emotions fighting inside him. Saddness, **anger , **rage.

You would see it first in his eyes, then a tension of his muscles, an inability to think clearly soon followed. The rational Hiccup was offline and the primitive Captain Haddock who reverted to his old habits was in the room. Suddenly his self control was gone, his ability for nuance and emotional generosity were gone too. His fists would stay firmly by his sides, and his words could do more damage than they ever could. When he got mad, he was trying to bring the voice of his mother on his mind to remind him that anger is born of pain and sadness, that he needed to calm himself, find himself, ignite his feelings of love and protectiveness in that moment of anger.

But right now, all he could think was how badly he hated Eret and his two royal dogs. How much he would enjoy beating the shit out of him and throw him in the sea.

There was a knock on the door.

Before he got to respond the cabin door opened and Eret Dagur and Spitelout walked in.

"You wanted to see us kid?" Spitelout said.

"It's Captain Haddock to you." He replied as he locked the door.

The three of them flinched when they saw that movement. There was something different about him today. A certain glimer in his eyes. Almost like the look a preditor gives to its pray before they kill it. Dark and cold. Does he intend to kill them? After all they did completely disobay his orders and disrespected his authority. Yes they were three against one. Yes they obviously had more more muscles and were stronger and biger than him. And yes he was probably too drunk.

But then again...He was the _master of the sea_.

And they knew the stories.

"I asked you three rats to drag you fat asses down here because I have a question."

Rage and anger started to take over him. Suddenly the darkness of his dark reputation came back up to the surface, ready to strike.

You would think that all those months he spent with Astrid would soften him up, maybe even change him. Make him a better person.

But some things never change.

And a murderer, will always be a murderer.

Especialy when provoked. Especialy when someone threatens him, or his loved ones.

And the three of them were walking in a thin rope for too long.

His fingers curled tightly around his sword. He could see their necks snapping in his mind and it felt good. He could feel his fist smashing into Eret's nose, splattering red blood on the dirty walls. He wanted to ram their stupid emblyms right up their noses, or even better, down their throats. What an improvement that would be.

But instead the edge of his sword found the table in the middle of the room with a loud and sudden **BAM**.

"Have you fucking lost your fucking stupid minds?" He screamed making them all jump. "Who the fuck do you think you are running around doing shit witout my permision?!"

The three sailors were speachless. They weren't moving an inch. This was a really good deja vu with the time King Stoick was making them feel that way. Back then they were so sure they wouldn't lose their heads. King Stoick would never kill his best sailors. His own navy. But now look at them. Shaking like fish out of the water. Scared for their lives maybe even for the first time in their lives. Afraid that he is going to take their heads any moment.

"**I **am the Captain of this ship! And you are my subjects under the King's orders! **I** am the one who gives the orders! **I **am the one who plans! You are the ones who follow my orders!"

**BANG.**

Hiccup's fist found the table.

"This is the night fury and I am the master of the sea. Everyone who's lucky enough to be aboard and alive, answers to me!"

There is a scream from deep within that forces its way from his mouth, it is as if his terrified soul has unleashed a demon. All he feels is anger, all he feels is that he doesn't want to be close to anyone at all because then he doesn't have to trust anyone, it'll be safer. And he knows he is hiding a truth from himself, of how much this has really to do with sadness and the scars that just won't heal. Yet his fists clench and his teeth lock.

"Do you know what happens to those who don't?"

A freezing breeze passed through their bodies.

"C-Captain-"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!"

He gritted his teeth from effort to remain silent, his hunched form exuded an animosity that was like acid - burning, slicing, potent.

"I give you one simple order. I told you that I was handling the situation. All you had to do was sit back and wait until I give you orders."

"B-But...you were...taking too long-"

"SHUT. UP."

"Dagur's right." Eret said in a steady calm voice. "It was almost like she was enchanting you. You were spending way to much time with that beast."

That last word stung only fueling the fire that burned inside of him. This violated phrase was like gasoline to it, his fists began to clench and his jaw rooted.

"I am your Captain. I get to decide when its too much."

"Yer no Captain of mine kid." Spitelout cut in. "I answer to the King and only him. We're all sailors of the royal navy and we will only answer to the royal family."

Little did they know that he was royal family too. Little did they know they were disobaying Prince Henry the third, son of King Stoick the Vast and rightful heir to the throne of Berk. At least that's who he was before...

After his father faked his death, his whle life changed for the better. He was finaly free. He created the life he wanted, all on his own. He was finaly relieved and happy. If the truth about him was released, it would ruin his reputation. It would destroy everything he worked so hard to built.

But it was worth it..._**she**_ was worth it.

"Then you might as well answer to me." Now there was no turning back. "I am Prince Henry the third."

There were loud gasps filling the cabin. And then a long silence until Eret spoke.

"You- You're the King's son! I knew there was something off about-"

"Say another word and I swear I won't be able to stop myself!" Hiccup screamed.

"Ohohohoho...so that's what happened to ya? The rebel little Prince wanted to play the Pirate?"

"Shut up!"

"Yeah! The Prince always had a thing for things that smelled fishy. If you know what I mean." Dagur laughed.

His hands twitched and he could feel a vein pulsing in his forehead.

He could kill them all. Right there and then. He had killed before. More times than he could count.

"IF YOU SAY ONE MORE-"

"Heeeyyy...calm down kid. It's not our fault you fell in love with the monster."

"Oh Yeah. I was wondering, did you fuck that devil already? What does fishy flesh feel like around yer-"

That was the breaking point of his patience.

At that moment, he was blinded by a five-course serving of rage that tasted bitter, yet surprisingly satisfying.

He reached out. He went to punch Spitelout in the face. When his fist came in contact he fell to the ground wailing in pain, as he tried to shake the aching after taste, upon the taste buds of his hand. He tackled him and held him down so he could not fight back. Eret and Dagur dropped to the floor as the primeval instinct took over. They were watching in absolute shock as Hiccup's fists continued to hit his face. He felt guilty, but he couldn't stop. He knew he should put an end to it and stop before he does something worse, but he just didn't have it in him to stop.

Until Spitelout wasn't moving anymore.

Burning rage hissed through Hiccup's body like deathly poison, screeching a demanded release in the form of unwanted violence. It was like a volcano erupting. Fury sweeping off him like ferocious waves. The wrath consumed like, engulfing him moralities and destroying the boundaries of humanity.

Dagur and Eret slowly got up terrified, staring back and forth between Hiccup and what was left from Spitelout's unrecognizable now face.

"You..." the men in the room were in shock. "You killed him you filthy Pirate!"Dagur screamed and grabed his sword.

Hiccup got up too and run around the table.

He saw the shock in Eret's face and desire for revenge in Dagur's eyes.

He didn't know what to do or how to react. He had no choice. He had already killed one of them, it was too late to turn back now.

They knew his secret. His real identity.

He knew that at this point, there was no turning back.

They circled.

"RAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Dagur swang his sword quickly, but Hiccup side stepped as he backed up.

Missed.

Hiccup stepped on the carpet, and speeded in towards the exposed opponent. Dagur counted with his sword but Hiccup bushed it aside with his. He knew the next thrust would be to his chest, so he pushed one of the wooden chair toward the oncoming hit. Dagur's blade glanced off the wood.

"FUCK! I'M GONNA KILL YOU HADDOCK!"

Growling in frustration he dropped his sword, and grabbed Hiccup's throat. And that was his biggest mistake, because Hiccup found the chance to plunge his sword to the bare stomach of his adversary. Dagur spouted blood, and fell in slow motion.

Hiccup barely had 3 seconds to catch his breath as eret charged at him.

Suddenly his fist was slamming into his face while it sunk into his stomach. Blood pooled in his mouth as he gagged. They stumbled apart for a brief second to catch their breaths before diving back at each other, eyes narrowed in determination.

In a swift motion Eret grabbed Hiccup by his neck and draged him all the way up on deck where the rest of the crew was. Everyone watched in shock at the siht of the two men covered in blood.

"You see him? This is your Captain! The great master of the sea! And I'm about to snap his head in half!" Eret growled.

Hiccup held tight onto Eret as he slamed their backs on the wall. Eret growled in pain as his body protected Hiccup from hitting the wall.

Then he threw a punch at him.

Hiccup dodged his fist and came up with his own; for a brief instant, his eyes widened before he managed to tilt his head back and slam it into Eret's. Stars burst in Eret's vision but he shook it off, blinding throwing a sloppy kick.

She stepped back, easily evading the kick. "Is that all you got?" he crowed, smirking infuriatingly at him. He growled and threw myself at him again, changing direction at the last minute.

"Nice move Haddock! Are you using that when you're fucking your stupid Mermaid too?"

Hiccup's blood hummed in his veins as determination and anger took over. All that rage came out faster than magma and just as destructive. It consumed all that he was, so delicate under that carefully ordered world.

A sudden gush of pain jolted throughout Eret's body. His stomach ached, his arms lost tension and his legs began to weaken. As he dropped to the ground, his tongue was soaked in the taste of blood. Bruised and winded, he grabbed the foot of the Captain and pulled him to the ground. His head was pounding. He brought his sword into the captains leg, followed by a loud shout of pain.

When it comes to the fight there's no honour, no code. All that matters is the win and we take nothing for granted.

Hiccup got up limping. He couldn't even stand at his own feet anymore.

Their swords gleamed in the cool moon light.

They knew that only one would walk away from this.

His opponent's sword was stained with blood. Hiccup shuffled to the side and awaited in attack, and, possibly, inevitable death. His opponent charged with a mighty cry. He dodged to the side in one fluid move. His enemy swiveled in his direction. His menacing eyes were a blazing red and his dark hood made the rest of his features indistinguishable. Eret thrust his sword forward, only to be met by Hiccup's sword. Both sword met in the air with a resounding 'clang'. Slowly, Eret was tiring. With renewed vigor, he slashed his blade back and forth. Hiccup's wounded leg began bleeding openly.

He threw his body weight behind the fist that edged closer to Eret's face, it hit his jaw with such force blood pooled into his mouth. Pain erupted from the point of impact. With his own two hands Hiccup grasped Eret's head in his hands and brought his knee cap up to his nose, there was a blunt crack and he released his head. He leaked from both his nostrils and his nose was twisted right. He drew his fist back again and it ploughed into his stomach.

His guts smashed together, blood vessels bursting. He repaid this by punching his jaw, his fish collided with all his body weight. He continued this battering until he fell to the floor. His chest gently rose and sank with each shallow breath he drew in.

As Eret was laying on the floor, Hiccup held his sword on top of his chest right above his heart.

You would expect a man that has a sword pointed on his chest, to plead for mercy. To cry and beg for his oponent to forgive him.

But Eret's pride was more than than.

"Do your worst Pirate!" He spat out blood.

And in one loud scream Hiccup pierced through his body, where Eret left his last breath.

Everyone on deck were staring frozen at their Captain who was now panting like crazy.

All of the crew members in shock, looking at the master of the sea, once again, slaying off those who dare to disobay him.

Hiccup looked at them while he spitted blood from his mouth.

"Someone clean this." was all he said.

Then hewhile limnped towards the edge of the stairs.

"And also two others in my cabin."

.

.

.

_**(A/N: I am doing a Syren's voice Q & A on my instagram story. I'd be happy to talk about my story there, feel free to write and ask anything.)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**_[Thank you for reading so far! This chapter was so intense. I don't usually write emotions like anger so it was interesting for me. I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to leave your reviews.]_**

.

.

.

.


	18. chapter 17

**A/N: I'm back! And here are some answers to your amazing reviews. Again I am so grateful for reading them every week, thank you all so much.**

**httydastrid4ever****: ****There you go my friend! sorry for the delay.**

**CHSHiccstrid(16):**** Wow. Trust me I understand the feeling. The urge to scream because your ship finally happened after 15 chapters but also the fear of the author being evil and ruin everything within 0.2 seconds? Yeah, been there. I am with you, here have some extra tissues and let's cry together.**

**Now Account:**** Thank you! Yes I agree. Badass Hiccup is the best Hiccup.**

**Rymsa:****Thank you so much!**

**CHSHiccstrid****(17): Oh that's okay. Not many people have instagram. I am sorry you missed th but feel free to leave any questions here as a review. And yes anger is a serious emotion that people don't really think seriously of and it can really turn you into a different person if it's not handled properly. Very powerfull and very interesting for me to write.**

**Galaxy-'wolf-1****: I'm sorry...I barely had time to write the chapters. I always read all the reviews though. Thank you so much.**

**KikiLioness:**** First of all I LOVE that nickname. Secondly, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! It's been a while since I received such an honest and helpful review. I am trying to improve on the spelling mistakes. English isn't my first language, I am Greek. As for the swearing, I am a person that uses the word fuck every 5 seconds s it just comes natural to me. I can see of course that you are absolutely right and it doesn't work like that written. Thank you so much again. Always a pleasure to learn.**

**AnonymusNoobThe2nd:**** I know right? Damn.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Astrid opened her eyes.

She couldn't see clearly, surrounded by a blurry almost fade flow around her body.

Wait. Was she in the water? She moved her hands around to find her body floating. Yup she was definitely into water. But it felt different. Somehow she knew that it wasn't the ocean.

The water moves softly around her outstretched fingers, caressing cooly, eddying in their wake. As she pulls her hand she watches the drips of air, both transparent and opaque at the same time. They float as if snatched by some force to the surface above, each one swiftly haloed by ever-growing rings, distorting the pebbled sea-bed. It was uncommonly clear, so much so that it was impossible to gauge the depth. It could be ten feet down or forty, she tried to guess from her temperature, her logic being that deeper water would be colder.

She tried to swim up to the surface to see where she was. And then she felt the pain. A very strong pain stinking on her back. What? When did she hurt her back?

The water envelops her wounds as closely as her own skin. Every new sore stings with the salt being washed in. She winces as it swirls without mercy, penetrating to the cells that should be protected by smooth skin but lie open and raw.

And then she remembered...

_**~"We got her Captain! We got her!"~**_

Images and flashbacks started to play in her head.

She felt dizzy.

_**~"Bring the nets! Quickly!"~**_

She remembers voices. A bit faded but she remembers...

**_~Nice job Captain! We got the beast!~_**

She tried to scream only for air bubbles to make their way to the surface with every exhale.

Her head was spinning around. She remembers everything now.

He betrayed her.

Oh dear Poseidon how could she possibly be so stupid.

It was all a trap! He knew she would come back to meet him so he set the whole thing up!

His filthy crew attacked her right after he...

_He kissed her..._

That Pirate.

It was all a lie from the beginning. His plan to make her trust him so that she would let him in. And after he took what he wanted she was no longer interesting to him.

_Pirates._

_Worse, Humans._

All they do is ruin, destroy, take whatever they want thinking it belongs to them. They think they own nature. They defy it's laws. Ruthless monsters.

She couldn't believe she trusted him. She thought that he was different from other humans.

Only because he was...

She had to find him. She swam up to the surface and took a deep breath, filling her lungs with air. But when her shoulders reached the surface, she felt her body being pulled down again. After a few attempts of freeing herself she realized her tail was tied down with a chain.

She looked around. She was in the land. Somewhere with large walls all around her. She realized she was swimming inside a large tank filled with water. Her tail was chained down to the bottom of it, allowing only half of her body to be out of water.

She tried to free herself again.

"Don't even bother. It's pointless."

Startled she turned to face the unknown voice in the room.

It was a man.

A rather tall muscly man with a long beard and heavy clothes. He was wearing a crown on his head so it didn't take much effort to figure out who he was.

"King Stoick."

"I see you are smart. That's interesting. I wonder how much you know about-"

"Just assume I know everything about you." her voice steady and confident. She couldn't show fear at a moment like this.

"Oh really?" he raised an amused eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"What you're doing is wrong."

"Oh so know you are giving me advise too? Excuse me but I don't take advise from creatures like yourself. A King doesn't-"

"King?" she laughed. "You call yourself a King, yet you haven't been able to make one right decision in your life."

The look in his eyes was unreadable.

"Funny how you think any word you say matters to me Mermaid. You should know your place. As for my decisions, a clueless being that lived an entire life underwater like yourself, couldn't possibly understand what it means to be a leader."

"This is a mistake and you know it."

"No. It's not. This is justice. Justice for what your kind did to me."

"You did this to yourself. And if you don't stop this madness you're going to lose him forever."

"Silence! Do not talk about my son as if you could possibly know what is best for him better than I do!"

Humanity is made up of people like the ocean is made up of drops. As the ocean pounds on the shore line, humanity pounds on fragile ecosystems. Like the ocean at the mercy of the wind we seem swept away by the demands of our times, disposable goods. We may be drops, but together we have the power of an ocean.

Maybe King Stoick was right. She didn't know him. At least not as good as she thought she did. Funny isn't it? How you think you know a person so well, just because you love them. Isn't that assumption silly? To just believe that loving and truly knowing a person are two things that go together. This is why they say love can blind you. Because loving makes you oversee the signs. The flaws. It breaks down all your walls one by one leaving you completely defenceless. And then...reality strikes. And you're left with unhealable wound and a broken heart.

This is just how it is, right? Life.

You fear the unknown as a natural defence.

The more you know about something the less fear you feel for it. So does that make it dangerous? Is this why it hurts the most? Betrayal from the one you love. Making you question everything. Wondering if it was ever real at all. If it was just an illusion caused by your blindness.

Or maybe this is convenient for us to believe. To make ourselves feel like it wasn't our fault and that we were just blind. Maybe it is the truth that we truly fear and not the lies.

Maybe it is a truth, that we call a lie.

Astrid's thoughts were interrupted when he spoke again.

"I am doing what is best to save my kingdom. Henry could never understand that. His mother couldn't either. The ocean is to blame for all destruction that has come upon my kingdom and my family."

"The ocean doesn't desire destruction nor war. Humans do. The ocean wants peace."

"Peace? Is that why you are here for? Is that why all Syrens were created? To bring peace to the world?"

Her silence filled the room. He was right. She was a creation of the devil. She was a war machine. A pawn made to kill and destroy. She was a monster.

"Humans brought this curse upon themselves. My sisters were living in peace before Syrens were created. Mermaids don't deserve to pay for the crimes humans are causing. We are the ones who are cursed not you! You brought this on yourself! And you know it deep inside that this is all your fault! Your people are paying the price for your own stupidity and disrespect against the ocean. The ocean is punishing **you**!"

"And it will not stop until I am truly punished!" King Stoick's deep voice echoed through the room. "Stupid Mermaid. Don't you see it's him that is in great danger and not me? Don't you see it is HE that the ocean wants?"

"You think I don't know that? I was born to protect him! It has been my purpose in life since I can remember! She trained me. She trusted me to make sure her child will never drown. His protection was the reason I was created!"

"And you clearly failed to do your job because the ocean already knows he is alive. And it is coming for him."

Astrid turned her head away from him. He was right. She had failed. She failed her Queen and her people. It was a disappointing and somewhat worrisome beginning to what was after all her destiny.

The voice inside her head was speaking again. Everyone should know that it's okay to fail. So many people are afraid of failure they don't even try. Instead they join in with those who believe they are not capable of what they want to achieve. Nothing is impossible if you can think it you can do it. Most people have attained their greatest success just one step beyond their greatest failure. Those who try to do something and fail exceed more than those who do nothing and succeed. Every failure in life should be a stepping stone to build on. We must be proud of the blessings that God has bestowed upon us. He's given us the vision to see that we can fall down, but still get back up. We learn from our mistakes and have the opportunity to strengthen and improve.

A sudden sound of footsteps made them both direct their attention towards the door.

Hiccup was standing there. Still frozen, with an expression as if he was confused and shocked at the same time. As if he was questioning everything.

The worst lies are the ones close enough to the truth to pass under the radar, or else the ones that are so big you'd never dream a person could make something like that up. The half truths lead you away from trust into a closet xenophobia. The big ones are shock and awe, they just root you in fear so your primal brains starts doing the thinking.

"Henry? I told the guards I don't want any intruders."

"My crew is 100 times more convincing than you."

Astrid's face fell faster than a corpse in cement boots. In that instant her skin became greyed, her mouth hung with lips slightly parted and her eyes were as wide as they could stretch.

"Son...I...I don't know how much you heard but-"

"Oh I heard enough." He took a powerful step forward that made both Astrid and the King flinch. "Enough to understand."

"Son...Please...let me explain-"

"You fed me lie, after lie, after lie. I was so young and you took full advantage, knowing I would believe every word. I defended you for as long as I could remember, I made you seem like the good guy in the eyes of the kingdom. I was always the failure, always the prince that was a disappointment to everyone. I believed everything you said. I spent my entire life believing that my mother was dead. You said that she was killed by Syrens during the war. You said you wanted me dead for my own protection. You have been lecturing me on how a leader must make hard choices. This whole time...lies, lies and only lies."

Words left him. He stared into those bright green eyes burning with anger, and his heart fell silent.

Hiccup was furious. Things started to make more sense than ever. The war with the Syrens ended after he became a Pirate. After Prince Henry died for the rest of the world. Things and clues being put together. Dots connecting.

"Is it true?" Hiccup's eyes burned with tears. "Is my mother their Queen? Is that why the war started in the first place?"

Silence filled the room.

"Answer me!" he roared.

But King Stoick couldn't will his lips to move. As if stuck underwater, everything was slow and warbled as Hiccup pointed a shaky finger in his face.

" For once in your life just tell me the truth!" he demanded.

But his mind was blank and his eyes wide as he stared at him in horror. His eyes desperately searched his… waiting. He had to say something! He searched his mind for something reasonable to say, but Astrid got to it first.

"Hiccup...Your Mother's name is Valka and she is the Queen of Mermaids. At least she was, before..."

"Before I was born?"

Astrid couldn't look him in the eye.

King Stoick finally found the strength to speak.

"When you were born, your mother was taken away from me. Forbidden from the human world by the ocean. And that's when the war started. Syrens started to show up and sink down the ships. This bloodshed wouldn't stop until-"

"Until I was dead."

"I knew what I had to do." King Stoick nodded. "I knew the only way to protect you was to let you go. The ocean was mad that this happened without permission."

"So you hid him." Astrid continued.

"I wanted the ocean to think that he was dead so that the Syrens would stop all the killing. And it worked...at least until now. The ocean knows you're alive and it's mad. Very mad."

"That's true." Astrid breathed. "I could feel it since the day your ship came into our territory."

"That's why you saved me?"

"You came right into you the most dangerous place in the ocean! It was like you had a death wish!"

"And why would you care for my safety? You didn't even know me."

"I knew your mother. She trusted me to protect you. She knew your father would make you chase after us so she told me to save you no matter what."

Breathing in and out seemed impossible to him. Everything he knew, everything he thought he knew was a lie.

"You were never a disappointment to me son. I have always been so proud of your sailing skills. How passionate you were of the sea. You were better than my greatest navy sailor."

Hiccup remembered what he had done to the three of them. A Sudden squeeze in his heart filled him with guilt. He knew he had done something unforgivably horrible. Now it squeezed at his brain, obliterating the thinking he needed to wheel-and-deal. He had to either get tougher or start listening to his conscious, this middle ground guilt was no good to anyone.

"I gave you this mission, because I believed in you more than I did in them. I knew you were 10 times more skilled and capable of catching a Mermaid than the three of them together. I never doubted you for a second son. And I am sorry for making you believe otherwise but it was for your own good. I'd rather you hate me for the rest of your life than something bad happen to you."

The guilt sat not on his chest but inside his brain. What he had done he could not un-do. Only in his silent prayers could he speak his heart to God and beg for his mercy. He didn't feel like he deserved the love of his father, or Astrid but he clung to it and hung the shreds of his sanity on it. He hoped that one day he would feel removed from his sin, washed clean of it, but the guilt was a stain on him, an ugly scar. He had to believe in redemption and rebirth, he had to leave his deeds in past and move on.

"Why?" Was all he finally said. "Why did it have to be like this? Why make me capture Astrid?"

"He thinks he can use me as bait. Foolish human. You think you can exchange my life for his? You think the ocean gives a damn about me?"

"Valka trusts you." King Stoick growled.

"My Queen has no power over the ocean. She lost that privilege because of you. Valka is the only person who cared about me. The only one who trusted me, the only one who saw me for who I am and treated me like I was more that just a monster. To the ocean, I am another one of its deadly weapons. A defence mechanism. If I die he replaces me with another Syren."

"AAAAAHHHHH!" King Stoick hit his fists to the tank, making water splash all over the place. "No no no no! This is pointless! This was my last hope of saving Hiccup!"

"I'm sorry that your genius plans never work! But can't you see I'm on your side? I want to save Hiccup as much as you do!"

"You failed!" King Stoick screamed making her jump back. "You failed to protect him even though it was your job! You are no better than I am!"

"Enough!" Now it was Hiccup's turn.

Silence fell upon the room as the Mermaid and his dad were staring at him frozen.

"Get out."

"What?"

"Get out of here Dad! I want to talk to her."

King Stoick almost choked. That was the first time he called him dad after he became a pirate. Maybe that was the reason why he didn't protest any further. He simply nodded and left the room, leaving the two of them alone.

.

.

.

**Heyo! We are only 3 chapters away from the end. Well...there might be more I am not sure. I haven't written them yet. Anyway thank you for reading and don't forget to leave your reviews!**

...

...


	19. chapter 18

**Now Account:**** My best regards to our neighbor Germany! Thank you so much.**

**Rmysa:**** I...can't really tell if you are saying this ironically or not cause it was pretty obvious but...I'm glad anyways. Thank you so much.**

**AnonymousNoobThe2nd:**** I am glad you liked it, thank you so much.**

**Galaxy'-'wolf-1:**** It would be very interesting if Hiccup had mermaid powers indeed. But remember that when he was born both of his parents were humans. He could inherit a connection to the ocean though. It would explain his undying love for the sea. Thank you so much for this review I really loved it.**

**watermelon04:**** thank you!**

**CHSHiccstrid:**** I am laughing so hard right now. You are still hoping for a happy ending after all this time and I admire that a lot.**

**Guest:**** Well...definitely sad but also kind of...bittersweet. Kind of like Romeo and Juliet. (I am a huge Shakespeare fan.)**

.

.

.

A long pause that seemed like centuries passed as complete silence filled the room. Only the splashing water in the tank was a sound that echoed between the walls.

She couldn't stand this look on his face. She knew he felt betrayed by her and she didn't blame him. She was lying to him about who she was and why she was there. She didn't tell him the truth about his mother. She knew exactly who he was from the beginning but she acted like she didn't.

How did things get so messed up? How could she mess it all up like this? She allowed herself to be free around him. She allowed her heart to connect, to catch feelings, to get attached. She fell in love. And that love, made her weak. And the moment she let her guard down, the humans got her. Just like everyone was warning her. Just like the stories say. Did she expect something different? Yes. From him. Because he was different. He never treated her badly. Even though he didn't know anything about her, he trusted her and she...

Oh, he must hate her.

"Hiccup I-"

"You knew? The whole time you knew exactly who I was and you..."

"I'm so sorry but I wasn't supposed to tell you, I had orders..."

"She sent you? My...mother gave you orders to save me? So that's why you came to me?"

Astrid shut her eyes closed. So tight hoping that when she opens then this will all be just a bad dream and she will be in his arms again. Away from all this mess. In a different world...In another life...

"My Queen asked me to protect you. I had no choice. But I didn't know what would come after that and I...I started to have... feelings for you and I knew I shouldn't be talking to you...and-"

"Oh, so you lied to me. About everything!"

"Well I guess that makes two of us! Let me remind you that you weren't exactly honest with me either. Besides I was only trying to protect you. I was ordered not to reveal my intentions. I am not going to apologize for keeping you safe while you were trying to kill me."

She was right. He lied. The only reason he was approaching her was because of his stupid mission. At least...at the beginning. Everything changed after he fell in love with her. And oh the betrayal she must have felt when his men literally dragged her out of his arms, into the nets.

"That wasn't me."

"Right. Like I'm going to listen to anything you have to say." Astrid laughed.

"I was fooled. The sailors my father sent, they...they disobeyed my orders because I wouldn't hurt you. You have to believe me Astrid I had nothing to do with this. I would never let anything happen to you."

"Stop. Just stop. Enough with the lies. You fooled me Hiccup. You made me trust you, you made me let my guard down, you let me lose all my senses and go against my own nature!"

At this point, he wasn't sure if those drops coming out of her eyes were tears or just water.

"And you know what the worst part is?" She sobbed. "That I let you! I let you like a fool! And now look at us. I'm chained down in this tank and you, the post feared pirate in the archipelago, yet you have zero power over your father."

One second. Two seconds. Three seconds passed. Guilt was eating and pestering him. A fire burned in his mind and throat. Remorse hit him like a sledgehammer. He could feel daggers aiming at him from within.

Ba dum. Ba dum. Ba dum.

His heartbeat seemed to echo in the hall. Astrid was screaming at him but after some time he did not hear a single word. Instead, he was staring into the eyes of the girl who was staring daggers at him.

"You're wrong." He stopped her. "Yes, I am the most feared pirate in the archipelago, yes I am ruthless and won't even think twice before taking the life of whoever comes in my way of getting what I want. I have killed so many. I've taken so many lives. I am a sinner. A really bad one."

It was not too late. Not too late to be honest. Not too late to tell the truth...

"I killed Eret."

"What?" she gasped.

"And Spitelout, and Dagur."

"Who-"

"They are...they were the sailors of my dad's navy. He sent them to make sure I would capture you successfully. When they saw I was holding back, they took matters into their own hands."

"Oh, don't even bother-"

"They set me up Astrid! You have to believe me I had nothing to do with their trap. I wasn't going to hurt you. I would never hurt you!"

"Yes, you were! Don't lie to yourself, that day you were angry at me for leaving you."

Emotions.

The very thing that makes someone human. You can have happiness, pride, excitement, relief. Every emotion considered good. But what would you be if you didn't feel hurt, or pain, or despair? You can't have the good without the bad. There is no light without darkness. The trick is to balance them, so the bad doesn't seem so terrible, and you can truly appreciate the good.

"Yes, I was angry. But god I would never cause you any harm. Look, I was never good with dealing with my emotions. I was always shutting them down after my father faked my death, Ι didn't allow myself to feel any affection for anyone. Even with my own crew I didn't show any signs of caring. I told myself that if my own family, my own blood wanted me dead, then no one would even care about me. I did it to protect myself. But when I met you everything changed. You made me see that my emotions are a part of me and they blend with yours in the most delicious of ways. Yet there are times I have storms inside, never because of you, but from the damage, the triggers of my past. It is for me to know that the fear comes from another place and time, that there is no connection to you. And then in those moments of storm you help me find my calm core by myself, find myself. With you. I no longer need to be calmed."

She couldn't believe him. Even though the voice in her head was telling her to forgive him. But forgiveness is not easy when you're broken. Psychologists generally define forgiveness as a conscious, deliberate decision to release feelings of resentment or vengeance toward a person or group who has harmed you, regardless of whether they actually deserve your forgiveness. ... Forgiveness does not mean forgetting, nor does it mean condoning or excusing offenses.

The guards opened the door letting them know that their time together was over. Hiccup nodded and started to walk towards the door.

"It still hurts." She inhaled sharply making him stand still. "Why does it always hurt? Why won't it stop?"

He stopped where he stood. His fists squeezing so tight that he almost started to bleed. With his back still facing her, he turned his head to look at her direction.

"But do you want it to stop?"

Astrid's attempt to hide a tear that slid down her cheek by lowering her head failed.

And it took all she had in her to resist the urge to scream as she slowly rose her eyes to meet his.

.

.

.

.

_[[Forgive me that my love is too strong,_

_Forgive me that I cannot contain it,_

_Forgive me that I ask too much,_

_Not with my mouth,_

_But with my eyes and my heart._

_Forgive me that I cannot break it,_

_Forgive me that I tried,_

_Forgive me for walking away,_

_Over and over and over,_

_Not with my legs,_

_But with my mind in chains._

_Forgive that I stay,_

_Forgive the weakness under my strength,_

_Forgive that I promise, fail and return,_

_Each time with my heart in your pocket,_

_But with eyes cast to the floor._

_Love is the most beautiful of traps,_

_The most delicate of prisons,_

_Walls of petals and sweet words,_

_Of gentle touch and soulful eyes,_

_Yet is is my honour to remain within.]]_

_._

_._

_._

.

"WHAT?" Hiccup's crew gasped when they heard their Captain's crazy plan.

"Shiver me timbers!"

"Captain, that monster-"

"Stop calling her that!"

"You've been calling them that your whole life! But ever since you met this creature you've forgotten who you are! That demon has enchanted you!"

"She's not a demon!"

"Hear yourself! You are Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third! The most feared pirate in the archipelago! The mermaid killer! The master of the sea! The wave tamer! What happened to our captain? What happened to you?"

"Love."

The whole crew fell silent.

"That's what happened. I fell in love with a mermaid."

Their faces fell faster than a corpse in cement boots. In that instant their skin became greyed, their mouth hung with lips slightly parted and their eyes were as wide as they could stretch. They glanced nervously at him, as if he was joking.

They didn't even believe that he was capable of having any feelings except anger rage and

"I tried to fight it, ignore it but even the master of the sea cannot go against the inevitable. It is beyond my power and will. And I realized that at the end of the day it's the most exciting adventure of my life. She is important to me and I would give up all my treasures for her. And I need you to help her."

Nobody spoke until Tuffnut broke the awkward silence.

"That's it. The Captain is losing it. I knew it would happen eventually. The Mermaid mixed his brains with sea water and now he is hallucinating. It's sorcery!"

That only gave him a slap by his sister.

"Hey! Watch it!"

"You shut your mouth bro! Don't you see that Captain is in love?"

"Wow hold on so...that's why the whole...Eret, stupid face, and taller stupid face blood shed happened the other day?" Fishlegs asked.

Hiccup lowered his head in guilt.

"What...That's why we had to get rid of three bodies AND mop the entire deck floor? Do you know how hard it is to get rid of blood smell off the wood?" Snotlout growled.

"That's your problem? Grow up Snotlout. It's not like he hasn't done that 100 times already."

Their voices became distant in the void as Hiccup felt like he had betrayed them. Their freedom depended on him. This mission was their ticket to freedom and now he wanted to take that away from them. His crew. The people that have been like family to him. They have always been loyal to him, always done whatever he told them to. They never betrayed his trust and they always had his back in every fight, every danger. There were even times when they almost gave up their own lives for him and to even think that he had the audacity to ask them something like that. To give up their only chance of freedom...for him?

"So? What is the plan Captain?"

Fishlegs had a tone that caught Hiccup out of guard.

"What?"

"He asked you what the plan is Captain. Did love make you deaf?" Ruffnut laughed.

"B-but...I don't understand. You realize that what I'm asking you to do will take away any chance of finding freedom forever. And you are still in?"

The crew shared a few glances.

"We are the crew of the night fury. Pirate code says we obey to our Captain no matter what."

"Even if he has the most stupid and crazy plan in the world that is probably going to end up killing us all."

He couldn't believe it. He couldn't have asked for a better family. He wasn't grateful for a lot of thing in his life even though he had countless treasures. But for his crew, he will never understand why he deserves them.

"Awww is he crying? Man, I knew he had a heart deep inside!"

.

.

.

.

**We are almost there guys. I hope you are all healthy, happy and safe.**


End file.
